SAIGO NO YAKUSOKU
by Sakura Ika
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO EL AMOR DE TU VIDA SE VA Y TRATAS DE REHACER TU VIDA, ACASO SE PUEDE OLVIDAR AL AMOR VERDADERO, PORFAVOR LEANLA Y DEJEN SU REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

**SE FUE**

Era una mañana fría, una joven de 17 años se levantaba para ir a la universidad, tenía unos precisos ojos esmeralda y una cabellera larga fina de color castaño claro y un cuerpo divino, se termino de cambiar y bajo al comedor

**Ya no responde ni al teléfono**

**Pende de un hilo la esperanza mía**

**Yo no creí jamás poder perder**

**Así la cabeza, por él.**

**Porque de pronto ya no me quería**

**Porque mi vida se quedo vacía**

**Nadie contesta mis preguntas**

**Porqué nada me queda sin él.**

bueno días papá!, buenos días mamá - decía alegremente Sakura

buenos días pequeña Sakura - contestaba el señor Kinomoto

¡buenos días monstruo! Es tarde!! – decía Touya (n/a: porque a los hermanos mayores les gusta molestar ¬¬ )

buenos días hermano, buenos días kero (n/a: kero era el perro de la familia) (n/a: así se llama mi perrito nn)

¿que te pasa monstruo? – preguntaba el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto

hoe?... nada... no me pasa nada hermano – contestaba una pensativa Sakura

HOE!!!!!!????? Se me hace tarde, nos vemos hasta la hora de la cena

Salio de la casa y se dirigía rumbo a la universidad pero no veía por donde caminaba, su mente se centraba en cierto chico de cabello café y ojos castaños

**Se fue, se fue el perfume de sus cabellos**

**Se fue el murmullo de sus silencios**

**Se fue su sonrisa de fábula**

**Se fue la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.**

**Se fue me quedó sólo su veneno**

**Se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo**

**Se fue y la vida con él se me fue, se fue**

**Y desde entonces ya sólo tengo lágrimas**

**Encadenada, a noches de locura**

**Hasta la cárcel yo iría con él**

**Toda una vida no basta, sin él.**

"¿Porque te fuiste Shaoran? ¿Porque?, se fue tu voz tan dulce, se fue tu perfume, se fue mi vida contigo, se fue tu mirada tan dulce y tierna a la vez"

Sin darse cuenta llego a la universidad, unos edificios bastantes grandes y aun lado una construcción imponente, levanto la vista y pudo leer Facultad de medicina, entro y oyó que alguien la llamaba

**En mi verano ya no sale el sol**

**Con su tormenta todo destruyo**

**Rompiendo en mil pedazos**

**Esos sueños que construimos, ayer.**

SAKURA!!!!- un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños, alto y de cuerpo atlético se acerco a ella

hola Sakura!!! ¿Cómo estas?

hola Hamachi, bien y ¿tú?

muy bien mi hermosa flor - al decir esto Hamachi beso la mano de Sakura

te noto triste, ¿te sucede algo?, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Hamachi con un tono de preocupación en su voz

no pasa nada Hamachi estoy bien, no te preocupes nnu – digo Sakura en tono nervioso

a mi no me engañas Sakura, piensas de nuevo en él ¿cierto? – dijo Hamachi tristemente

si – su voz era quebrada, bajo la cabeza y pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, hasta sus mejillas

Hamachi se acerco a Sakura, levanto su rostro y con sus pulgares seco las pequeñas lagrimas de Sakura y ella pudo ver como el sonrío

no llores pequeña, olvídalo, te hizo mucho daño y ese no se merece a tan preciosa mujer – después Sakura abrazo a Hamachi

gracias Hamachi

ahora vamos a clases, que nos toca histología y no queremos llegar tarde, ohh se me olvidaba Sakura Kinomoto siempre llega tarde – esto ultimo lo dijo en tono divertido

¬¬ ¿que dijiste?!!

Nada, nada!!! nn

Mas te vale he ¬¬

jejeje, mejor vamonos ya

**Se fue, se fue me quedó sólo su veneno**

**Se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo**

**Se fue y la vida con él se me fue**

**Se fue y la razón no la sé.**

Después de sus clases quedaron de verse a la salida, Sakura esperaba a Hamachi impaciente, lo vio acercarse que era lo que traía acaso eran ¿rosas?, pero para ¿Quién?, que ella supiera a Hamachi no le gustaba nadie o ¿si?

Toma My swett candy!!! – lo dijo algo apenado

Gra... gracias – se había sonrojado

Sakura... Sakura quisieras ser... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

¿Qué dices?

Pero... no sé... yo no...

Por favor. Dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que te amo y que no te voy a ser sufrir

... esta bien... acepto ser tu novia

veras que a mi lado lo olvidaras

eso espero... eso espero

Sus labios s rozaron, hasta unirse en un tierno beso.

**Si es que Dios debe acordarse de m**

**Aunque se que entre el y yo**

**El cielo tiene sólo nubes negras,**

**Le rogaré, le buscaré,**

**Lo juro le encontraré,**

**Aunque tuviera que buscar**

**En un millón de estrellas.**

6 años después

Al parecer Sakura había olvidado a Shaoran, (n/a: es eso posible?), había recuperado su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, Hamachi estaba muy feliz por eso pensaba incluso proponerle matrimonio a Sakura esa misma noche

**En está vida obscura absurda sin él**

**Siento que se ha convertido**

**En centro el fin de todo mi universo**

**Si tiene límite el amor,**

**Lo pasaría por él y en el vacío**

**Inmenso de mis noches yo le siento.**

Sakura tengo que hablar contigo – lo dijo en un tono muy serio

¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto preocupada Sakura

NO!!! nn, no mi amor todo esta bien – su voz se había suavizado

¿Entonces?, ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura...( saca un pequeño cofrecito de terciopelo y lo abre, Sakura pudo ver un bellísimo anillo que llevaba incrustado un diamante en forma de corazón

Sakura ¿quisieras ser mi esposa?

¿Sakura?

Lo siento, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero claro que quiero

Te amo Sakura

Y yo a ti Hamachi

Día de la boda

Narra Sakura

"Hoy en unos cuantos minutos me convertiré en su esposa ¿lo amo?, no, por supuesto que no lo amo, solo lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo... Shaoran como quisiera que fueras tu con el que me casara, ¿Por qué no te he podido olvidar?"

**Y le amaré como lo pude amar la vez primera**

**Que un beso suyo era una vida entera**

**Sintiendo como me pierdo, por él.**

- Joven Hamachi Shirenji acepta usted por esposa a la joven Sakura Kinomoto

- Si acepto

- Y usted señorita Sakura Kinomoto acepta por esposo al joven Hamachi Shirenji

- ... si...acepto

- los declaro marido y mujer

**Se fue, se fue el perfume de sus cabellos**

**Se fue el murmullo de sus silencios**

**Se fue su sonrisa de fábula**

**Se fue la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.**

**Se fue, se fue me quedó sólo su veneno**

**Se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo**

**Se fue y la vida con él se me fue**

**Se fue y la razón no la sé.**

OHAYO!!!, QUE LES PARECIO?, PROMETO PONERLE MAS ACCION, APENAS ES EL COMIENZO,

DUDAS, RECLAMOS O LO QUEA:

Sakura89ika Hot..

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO PARA MARIO Y PARA AOME HIGURASHI

AHHH Y PORFAS UN RR


	2. La razón

La razón

Hong Kong

El sol empezaba a bañar las playas y urbes de la hermosísima ciudad de Hong Kong, era una mañana agitada, las calles empezaban a tener tráfico. No muy lejos de ahí, en una espectacular mansión un joven de 25 años abría los ojos y al sentir algo pesado sobre su cuerpo, bajo su mirada hacia su pecho y se encontró con el cuerpo de su esposa sobre el de él, la retiro suavemente de si y se incorporo de la cama, entro al baño y pudo ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo, no había cambiado mucho seguía teniendo esos hermosos ojos cafés chocolate que muchas veces reflejaban una ternura enorme, pero también muchas otras seriedad y frialdad, sus cabellos seguían siendo rebeldes y del mismo color de sus ojos, tomo una ducha y empezó a arreglarse, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que su compañera había despertado de su sueños, la mujer se incorporo y camino sigilosamente hacia su Shaoran

**I'm not a perfect person**

**(No soy una persona perfecta)**

**there's many things I wish I didn't do**

**(Hay muchas cosas que deseo no haber hecho)**

**but I continue learning**

**(Pero sigo aprendiendo)**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**(Nunca fue mi intención hacerte esas cosas)**

**and so I have to say before I go**

**(Y entonces tengo que decir algo antes de irme)**

**that I just want you to know**

**(Que quiero que sepas)**

pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi – le dijo mientras abrazaba su cuello por detrás de él

lo siento, pero no quise despertarte – dijo mientras quitaba las manos de ella de su cuello

ahora tengo que irme, vendré a comer – tomo su portafolios y se encamino hacia la salida

pero... - era muy tarde él se había ido

Shaoran bajo las escaleras y entro al comedor...

papi!!!!, buenos días!!! – y un pequeño de unos 8 años se lanzo a sus brazos

buenos días mi amor! ¿Cómo estas hoy Xiao Lang? – le pregunto al pequeño, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa

muy bien papá y ¿tú?

También muy bien y ¿sabes porque?

No

Pues porque tengo al hijo mas maravilloso del mundo – y le dio un beso y apretó un poco mas a su pequeño hijo Xiao Lang

**I've found a reason for me**

**(Encontré una razón para mí)**

**to change who I used to be**

**(Para cambiar quien solía ser)**

**a reason to start over new**

**(Una razón para volver empezar)**

**and the reason is you**

**(y la razón eres tú)**

¿me vas a llevar a la escuela? – cuestiono el pequeño Xiao

claro que si, hoy es tu primer día en tercer grado de primaria, ¿Cómo has crecido?

Jejeje, si nn

Shaoran llevo a Xiao a la escuela y después se fue a su trabajo. Llego a su oficina y se dispuso a trabajar, pero no estaba concentrado ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Porque ella estaba en su mente en ese instante?

Sakura...

Decías algo Shaoran – pregunto un joven muy apuesto de la misma edad de el, de cabellos negros y unos misteriosos ojos azules, cubiertos por unos lentes

No, nada Eriol

Te noto distraído Shaoran, de verdad ¿no te sucede nada?

No, descuida Eriol estoy bien

Como digas primito – Eriol sonrió con malicia como siempre lo hacia al ver la cara de Shaoran

No me digas así ¬¬

Jajajaja, eres tan gracioso Shaoran jajajaja

No te rías ¬¬ mejor ponte a trabajar

Un par de horas después

me voy a casa a comer con Xiao, nos vemos en un rato Eriol

si, yo quede de comer hoy con Tomoyo

nos vemos – dicho esto salio

Subió a su coche y mientras manejaba vio un árbol de cerezo y no pudo evitar recordar a su Flor de cerezo, como la extrañaba, como quería estar a su lado, abrazarla y besarla

como la amaba, el tiempo no pudo ganarle y hacerle que la olvidara, cada día la amaba más y como le había dolido dejarla, pero...

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**(si te herí discúlpame)**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**(Es algo que lamento cada día)**

**and all the pain I put you through**

**(por todo el dolor que te hice pasar)**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**(quisiera quitar todo eso)**

**and be the one who catches all your tears**

**(y ser el único que atrapara tus lágrimas)**

**thats why i need you to hear**

**(necesito que escuches)**

"Así es la vida!, tú y yo no podremos estar juntos, pero como te amo mi flor de cerezo, ¿Por qué? ¿porque aun sigo amándote?, yo tengo una familia, una esposa y un hijo, y tu...seguramente debes tenerla también"

Llego a su casa, estaciono su carro y bajo del mismo, camino hasta la entrada y un hombre ya de edad le abrió la puerta y le sonri

**I've found a reason for me**

**(que encontré una razón para mí)**

**to change who I used to be**

**(para cambiar lo que solía ser)**

**a reason to start over new**

**(y empezar de nuevo)**

buenas tardes señor Xiao Lang! nn

buenas tardes Wein. entro desganado, no tenia ganas de ver a su esposa

papi!!! Que bueno que ya llegaste – grito Xiao corriendo hacia el y tirandose en sus brazos

hola campeón, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Muy bien nn

Ese es mi pequeño – le revolvió el cabello con su mano

Entro al comedor y vio a su esposa, no podía negarlo era una mujer muy hermosa y atractiva, ella se levanto de su silla y camino hacia su marido y le dio un beso en los labios al cual Shaoran correspondió, en eso entro una mujer muy bella pero imponente

abue – mira ya llego mi papá. ¿ahora si ya podemos comer?, tengo mucha hambre

claro que sí – le dijo Ieran Li quien caminaba hacia su hijo

hola madre – dijo Shaoran y beso la mejilla de su madre

hola, hijo tengo que hablar contigo, después de la comida, en el despacho. Su voz sonaba preocupada

¿pasa algo grave?

No lo se, no lo se Shaoran

Dime que pasa!!!?

No ahora Xiao Lang

Después Shaoran regreso al trabajo, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquella mujer, que no podía dejarla de amar? A pesar de todo el tiempo, la distancia y todas las circunstancias por la cual la había dejado, y para colmo estaba lo que su madre y él habían hablado esa misma tarde

**and the reason is You**

**(y la razón eres tu)**

**and the reason is you**

**(y la razón eres tu)**

**and the reason is you**

**(y la razón eres tu)**

**and the reason is you**

**(y la razón eres tú)**

**Flash back**

ahora si dime ¿que pasa? – pregunto el ahora señor Li

hijo, tu sabes que no me he sentido muy bien últimamente

si, pero fuiste al doctor hoy ¿no es cierto?

Si, si fui, pero...

¿pero?

Shaoran hijo no estoy bien, algo esta mal con mi corazón

Pero ¿Qué tienes?

No lo se, Shaoran, el doctor Tao me dijo que fuera a Japón que el tiene un conocido aya y es el mejor cardiólogo de Japón, que él podrá ayudarnos

Esta bien, mañana a primera hora nos vamos a Japón

**Fin Flash back**

HOSPITAL DE TOKIO, JAPON

RING, RING, RING!!!

**I'm not a perfect person**

**(No soy una persona perfecta)**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**(Hay muchas cosas que no deseo haber hecho)**

**and so I have to say before I go**

**(y tengo que decirte algo antes de irme)**

**that I just want you to know**

**(solo quiero que sepas)**

si hola – contesto una joven doctora

hola, preciosa, soy yo Tao – le respondió una voz del otro lado del teléfono

hola Tao, ¿Cómo estas?

Bien, bien ¿tú?

No me quejo

¿Y mi primo?

Él también esta bien

Te hablaba para decirte que mande a un paciente mío a verte, se que eres la mejor cardióloga y podrás ayudarla

¿Cuándo viene?

Puede que mañana

¿Podrás atenderla?

Claro que si

Esta bien prima, muchas gracias, hablamos después

Si, cuídate

La joven colgó el teléfono, de verdad que era hermosa, tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes

esmeralda y el cabello castaño claro, que con la luz se veía de un color dorado.

En eso se oye...

Doctora Shirenji, favor de presentarse en urgencias

La joven salio de su consultorio para seguir en su labor, que era lo único que tenia sentido para ella.

**Hong Kong**

Amanecía en aquella hermosa cuidad de nuevo, en la residencia Li había mucho escándalo, pues la señora Li y el joven Li partirían a Japón esa misma mañana

**I've found a reason for me**

**(Que encontré una razón para mí)**

**to change who I used to be**

**(para cambiar lo que solía ser)**

**a reason to start over new**

**(una razón para empezar de nuevo)**

**and the reason is you**

**(y la razón eres tú)**

papi, ¿vas a volver pronto? – preguntaba un lloroso Xiao

Claro que si!!!!, solo iré por un par de días

Te voy a extrañar pap

Y yo a ti mi pequeño – abrazo a su pequeño hijo

Me voy Sango, cuida a el pequeño Xiao – le dijo a su mujer

Si mi amor, regresa pronto – abrazo a su esposo y lo beso en los labios

Bueno tortolitos tenemos que irnos a el aeropuerto si no, nos dejara el avión – digo la señora Li

Si mamá ahora voy – dijo Shaoran caminando hacia la camioneta que los llevaría a el aeropuerto

Ya en la camioneta que los llevaría su destino, Shaoran le pregunto a Wein

Wein, ¿Están listas las reservaciones que te pedí?

Si, señor, todo esta listo

¿en que hotel nos hospedaremos Wein – interrogo la señora Ieran

En el Palace Señora

Perfecto- digo la matriarca Li

Shaoran iba absorto en sus pensamientos que no oía de lo que hablaban Wein y su madre

"Encontré la razón por la que cambiar, tu mi Sakura, se que hice mucho daño al irme, pero no fue nada con el que hubiera hecho si me quedaba a tu lado, trate de ser perfecto, pero solo conseguía hacerte más daño, ahora regreso a Japón, quisiera verte mas no puedo, no debo hacerle caso al corazón, la vida nos hizo tomar caminos distintos, ahora yo tengo una familia, ¿Qué si amo a mi esposa?, no, no la amo, la única razón por la que sigo a su lado es mi pequeño hijo Xiao Lang "

**I've found a reason to show**

**(Encontré una razón para enseñar)**

**a side of me you didn't know**

**(un lado de mi que no conocías)**

**a reason for all that I do**

**(y la razón por todo lo que hago)**

**and the reason is you**

**(eres tú)**

Continuara.........

HOLA DE NUEVO, ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO DOS

ARIBETH LI: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y AQUI TE CUMPLO, SHAORAN ES ADORABLE ¿NO?

CELINA SOSA: GRACUAS POR TU REVIEW Y OJALA TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

MELANIE: ESTE PUES GRACIAS nn

ARKI NARKI: AQUI ESTA YA ME HABIAS PUESTO MUCHO GORRO PERO AQUI ESTA Y CREME QUE NO ACTUALIZO SI NO ES PORK ME ENFERMO, JAJA, POBRE DE MI ESTUDIO MUCHO

NATALIA: HOLA, HOLA, PUES GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y SE QUEDAN EN ASCUAS PORK ACTUALIZO HASTA Q TENGA CHANCE

IRAIROBIEN: QUE BUENO Q TE GUSTO

ESTA CAPITULO VA PARA MI MEJOR AMIGO MARIO QUE LE URGE LEER LOS CAPITULOS, WENO YA ESTA AQUI Y PARA SEBASTIAN

AAAAAAAAAHHH SE ME OLVIDABA TE AMO SEBASTIAN

YA SABEN LECHUGAZOS O FLORES A...

Sakuraguionbajo89guionbajoikahot.

A PORFAS UN RR


	3. Asi es la vida

Así es la vida

Shaoran estaba en el avión recordando el porque había dejado a Sakura a su Sakura

Hace ocho años

FLASH BACK

Un joven de cabellos chocolates despertaba de su sueño, le dolía la cabeza se incorporo y se llevo una gran sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, había una mujer a su lado, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que no se encontraba precisamente la mujer que amaba, era alguien mas

Que difícil es decir lo siento

Traicionar un juramento,

Un aniversario sin promesas

Sin un solo beso.

SANGO!!!!, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUI?!!!

Hola mi pequeño lobo!, ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí?, ¿tu que crees tonito?

Sango, no paso nada ¿verdad? – dijo un muy preocupado Shaoran

Paso lo que tenia que haber pasado

NO, ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!!, ¿POR QUE?

Shaoran ya acéptalo, ahora eres mío y no de "esa"

"ESA" TIENE SU NOMBRE Y ES SAKURA!!! Y ES LA MUJER QUE AMO QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO ESO

¿Cuánto la amas he?, te acostaste conmigo... eso es amor

la amas mucho, lo acabas de demostrar

cállate y vete!

Sango se fue y Shaoran se sentía el peor hombre de todos, había engañado a la mujer que mas amaba a la única niña que había amado, la única mujer que el deseaba era ella, le había prometido que nunca la haría sufrir y ahora le había fallado

Profanar la cama en que dormimos

Y la mesa que gozamos

Y beber el vaso que bebimos

Con distintos labios.

FIN FLASH BACK

Al recordar todo no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas deslizara por sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas hasta perderse, eso le había dolido engañarla, pero lo que mas le había dolido fue dejarla y mas lo que le había dicho...

Es la vida

Que culpa tengo yo?

Que me enlia siempre

Con una aventura nueva

Que me deja ciego

Y me aleja con su juego

De tu pobre corazón.

FLASH BACK

-Shaoran!!! – grito una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos marrones

- ¿Qué quieres Sango?

- mi amor- se lanzo a sus brazos

- quitate Sango!! -Shaoran empujo a Sango

- tengo que hablar contigo sobre nosotros

- no hay nada que hablar de "nosotros" todo esta dicho, fuiste un error y nada mas

- pues tu error tuvo consecuencias

-¿QUE?!! OO

- Como lo oyes, estoy embarazada

- no, eso no es posible

- claro que si, ten estos son los análisis

Shaoran leyó los papeles y cual fue su sorpresa... Sango estaba embarazada y ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Adiós te digo

Y me siento mi peor enemigo

Se desgarra nuestra historia pasada

Por otra historia que se queda en nada.

Sango, ¿es mi hijo?

¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? – digo esto después de haberle dado una bofetada a Shaoran

disculpa. Necesito estar seguro

esta bien

aceptas hacerte unas pruebas

claro que si

A la semana Shaoran había confirmado, el bebe que sango esperaba era de él, tenia que ser responsable eso se lo había enseñado su padre, como hombre que era debía casarse con Sango y reconocer a su hijo.

Que difícil es amar de nuevo

Comparar con tu sonrisa

Otras cuatrocientas mil sonrisas entregarme entero

Para querer con tanta prisa

En tan poco tiempo

Y sentir de pronto sentimientos

Sin saber si quiero.

Sakura necesito hablar contigo- dijo un muy serio Shaoran

Dime

Sakura yo.... Sakura yo nunca te ame, solo fuiste un capricho

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me dices eso? – dijo Sakura con su rostro empapado en lagrimas

lo que oyes, no te amo y nunca lo hice

pero...

¿pero que? – dijo Shaoran con voz quebrada

todo lo que pasamos juntos...

mentira

me entregue a ti Shaoran – dijo esto golpeándole el pecho – te entregue no solo mi cuerpo, sino mi alma, mi corazón

no seas ridícula, eso no significo nada

Solo fuiste un juego, un capricho

Pero...

Pero nada, enriéndelo de una ves, no eres ni fuiste ni serás nada

Shaoran dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, como había sido capaz de hacerle eso a Sakura?

Shaoran –dijo Sakura antes de salir corriendo de ah

Es la vida

Que culpa tengo yo?

Que me enlia siempre

Con una aventura nueva

Que me deja ciego

Y me aleja con su juego

De tu pobre corazón.

Varias lagrimas mas brotaron de sus ojos chocolates, se sentía el hombre mas malo del mundo, lastimar a ese pequeño ángel era el peor crimen y algún día lo tendría que pagar, si no era que ya lo hacia, pues su vida sin ella, era un infierno.

FIN FLASH BACK

En un pequeño parque una joven de ojos verdes veía el atardecer se sentía mal, había recordado que en ese parque en ese mismo columpio había llorado por el amor de su vida...

FLASH BACK

Adiós te digo

Y me siento mi peor enemigo

Se desgarra nuestra historia pasada

Por otra historia que se queda en nada.

Sakura había salido corriendo de ahí, no soportaba el dolor que le causaba que su corazón estuviera hecho pedazos, corrió sin ninguna dirección a lo lejos pudo ver un parque entro y se sentó en un columpio, las palabras de Shaoran hacían eco en su corazón, ¿Qué acaso era tan difícil que la amara?

-¿Por qué Shaoran?, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – casi anochecía y ella seguía ahí llorando

Un joven paseaba por el parque cuando vio a una joven en un columpio parecía que estaba llorando se acerco a ella y pudo ver a la mas hermosa joven que sus ojos hayan visto jamás, le inquieto el motivo por el cual lloraba

hola, ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura levanto la mirada y vio borrosamente a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños

lloro porque mi corazón esta hecho trizas

soy Hamachi Shirenji

Sakura Kinomoto

Hamachi se sentó a su lado, el oír el llanto de aquella hermosa niña le dolía, su Almá le dolía. Quería apagar ese llanto, apagar ese dolor inmenso y en vez de lagrimas darle una sonrisa, sin saber porque Hamachi abrazo a Sakura. Sakura sintió un sentimiento tan indescriptible, el era tan lindo, se sentía en confianza, sus lagrimas brotaban se estaba desahogando. Ya más tranquila Sakura le contó la historia a Hamachi y todas las cosas que paso a su lado y desde ese entonces fueron los mejores amigos

Adiós te digo

Y en ese adiós llevo mi castigo

Yo te quiero y digo que no te quiero

y mis lagrimas empapan al suelo

FIN FLASH BACK

- aquí fue donde conocí a mi ahora esposo

Ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos abrió una pequeña mochila y de ahí saco una libreta rosa y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir, eso aminoraba su dolor, sacar a flote sus sentimientos sus pesares

Adiós te digo, adiós te digo.

Adiós te digo

Y me siento mi peor enemigo

Se desgarra nuestra historia pasada

Por otra historia que se queda en nada.

_**Que difícil es olvidar**_

_**Y más cuando se ama tanto**_

_**Y ahora ya no quiero amar**_

_**Yo que te di tanto**_

_**Eras todo, eras mi fuerza**_

_**Y ahora volteo y no te encuentro.**_

_**Mi sonrisa, te la has llevado**_

_**Y no queda mas que la sombra**_

_**De mi vida, una vida que sin ti**_

_**Se ve tan simple y aburrida**_

_**Por que te ame tanto, **_

_**Porque te fuiste y me dejaste**_

_**Porque no fui lo que tú eras**_

_**Para mí **_

_**Tan solo quiero vivir, recuperar**_

_**Mi ser, mí... vida**_

_**Y dejarte de amar**_

_**Pero te amo tanto, tanto **_

_**Que no creo poderte olvidar**_

Las palabras surgían tan espontáneas tan sutiles de sus dedos, era como si a través de sus dedos su dolor se plasmara en la hoja

_**Percibo tu voz...**_

_**Entre el silencio de la noche**_

_**Mi soledad marcada,**_

_**Y la nostalgia sin reproche**_

_**TU VOZ...**_

_**Que siempre acompañaste de ternura**_

_**Paciencia... y cordura**_

_**Más así como llegaste...**_

_**Suavemente...**_

_**Así te marchaste un día,**_

_**Dejando marcada y latente tu voz**_

_**En mi alma... corazón... y vida...!**_

Adiós te digo, adiós te digo, adiós te digo.

Tu principio y final

Conmigo quedaras.

pasajeros favor de abrocharse sus cinturones en unos minutos arribaremos a el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Japón

Continuara.....

AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO DOS

ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA SEBASTIAN, MARIO, ANA (A QUE NO TE ESPERABAS ESA RAZ"N) Y PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE SE TOMAN UN TIEMPO PARA LEER MI FIC, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS QUE SIN USTEDES NO SEGUIRIA ESCRIBIENDO LA CONTINUACION

SAYONARA

SAKURA IKA


	4. Héroe

**Héroe **

Un joven de unos 25 años de cabello negro y ojos marrones estaba observando a escondidas a una preciosa mujer de mas o menos su misma edad, era ella un ángel caído del cielo y afortunadamente había caído en sus brazos, a pesar de todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que había hecho sabia muy bien que su ángel no lo amaba como él lo deseaba, pero aun asi veía envelesado como los finos cabellos dorados de la aquel ángel volvaban con el vaiben del viento.

Quiero ser tu heroe...  
  
Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frio tu piel  
a quemar que se yo tu boca  
y morirme alli después

Y si entonces  
temblaras por mi  
lloraras al verme sufrir  
sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti.

Narra Hamachi

- "Oh, sakura!! ¿Porque no puedes amarme como yo a ti?

¿Por qué a pesar de haber hecho hasta lo imposible no puedes amarme?

Mi Sakura hace tanto tiempo que en este mismo parque nos conocimos y desde ese entonces me propuse hacerte olvidar a ese tal "Shaoran", pero no lo he conseguido

Ese día, el día en que te conocí me cambiaste pro completo, me sacaste de mi soledad, de mi amargura, me hiciste pensar en lo bueno de la vida, me enseñaste lo precioso del amor

Por ti daría todo, mi alma, mi vida sin dudarlo, como quisiera que me vieras como lo que soy: tu marido, el hombre que más te ama en este mundo y el cual haría todo lo que este a su alcance e incluso lo imposible con tal de que sonrías, con tal de que seas feliz

Si pudiera ser tu heroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvacion

Dios mío dime ¿que más puede hacer tu fiel siervo para que tan preciosa creación tuya me ame?

Tokio, Japón 7:45 PM RESIDENCIA SHIRENJI

La puerta principal de la casa se abre para dejar entrar a la ahora señora Shirenji, entro hasta la cocina y pudo ver a su marido cocinando la cena se acerco a él...

Si supieras  
la locura que llevo  
que me hiere  
y me mata por dentro  
y que mas da  
mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero

hola mi amor –le dio un beso en los labios

hola mi ángel n.n – dijo Hamachi correspondiendo al beso de su esposa y abrazándola

huele muy bien que cocinas

tu platillo favorito, pero ahora sube a cambiarte y baja para cenar

Sakura subió las escaleras y subió hasta su alcoba se desvistió y tomo un baño rápido, se arreglo y bajo a cenar con su marido

Si pudiera ser tu heroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvacion

¿como te fue hoy mi ángel? – pregunto Hamachi

pues... bien supongo... ah si se me olvidaba hablo Tao y me pidió que atendiera a un paciente que viene de china

y ¿Cómo esta mi primo?

Muy bien, me pregunto por los dos y le dije que estábamos bien

  
dejame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez mas, mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero  
  
Si pudiera ser tu heroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvacion

Sakura dormia placidamente en su cama mientras Hamachi no podia dormir, no podia dejar de admirar a sakura se veia preciosa cuando dormia, tenia ganas de hacerla suya, de tomarla entre sus brazos, tenia que contenerse ella estaba agotada pero la deseaba tanto que...

Sakura ¿estas dormida? – dijo Hamachi mientras besaba el cuello de sakura, y empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo por debajo de las sabanas

Mmm Hamachi ¿Qué haces? – pregunto una adormilada Sakura

Vamos amor te necesito, necesito sentirte cerca de mi

Hamachi se entrego a sus emociones y Sakura solo podía sentir el deseo de Hamachi, después de todo era su marido y lo deseaba como lo que era, aunque no lo amara

**_Si al mecer las azules campanillas  
de tu balcón,  
crees que suspirando pasa el viento  
murmurador,  
sabes que, oculto entre las verdes hojas,  
suspiro yo._**

**_Si al resonar confuso a tus espaldas  
un vago rumor,  
crees que por tu nombre te ha llamado  
una lejana voz,  
sabes que, entre las sombras que te cercan,  
te llamo yo._**

**_Si se turba medroso en la alta noche  
tu corazón,  
al sentir en tus labios un aliento  
abrasador,  
sabes que, aunque invisible, al lado tuyo  
respiro yo._**

Quiero ser tu heroe  
si pudiera ser tu Dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvacion  
puede ser mi salvacion  
  
Quiero ser tu heroe........

Continuara......

notas de la autora: mil disculpas a todos mis lectores por haberme atrasado tanto he tenido muchos examenes pero ya estoy aqui, este capitulo y hasta q termine van dedicados a la persona más especial en mi vida, lamentablemente ya no estas más en mi vida, pero estos capitulos son para ti Enno.

Mil gracias amigos lectores y sigan dandome su opinión

att Aiko Sakura Ika


	5. Save me

**Save me **

pasajeros favor de abrocharse sus cinturones en unos minutos arribaremos a el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Japón

Shaoran y su madre abordaron un carro que Wein previamente había reservado para el viaje, llegaron al hotel y tomaron sus respectivas habitaciones, salieron a cenar por la gran Tokio y se fueron a dormir pues les esperaría un largo día mañana

Hospital de Tokio, Japón 7:30 AM

Sakura se encontraba en su consultorio cuando tocaron la puerta...

_I feel my wings have broken _

_siento que mis alas se han roto_

_in your hands _

_en tus manos_

_i feel the words unspoken _

_siento las palabras no dichas_

_inside _

_adentro_

_when they pull you under_

_cuando jalan _

_and i would give you any thing you want _

_y te daría todo lo que quieras_

_you were all i wanted _

_eras todo lo que yo quería_

_all my dreams are fallin' down _

_todos mis sueños estan derrumbandose_

_crawlin round and round and round _

_arrastrándose y arrastrándose_

pase – dijo la joven Dra. Shirenji

Entraron dos personas una señora de unos 45 años de edad y un joven de cabellos chocolate que debía tener mas o menos su edad, los hizo tomar asiento y continuo...

-discúlpeme señorita pero me mando el Dr. Tao, dice que usted puede saber que tengo con más precisión y así podrá ayudarme

- ¿usted es...?

- Ieran Li

- ¿Ieran li? O.o –Sakura apenas podía creerlo entonces eres joven era o.O no podía ser Shaoran ¿o si?, pero intento actuar con normalidad

- dígame ¿que molestias ha tenido?

- pues mire me ha dolido mucho el pecho, y a veces se me va el aliento, siento como si le faltara aire a mi corazón, también he sentido como punzadas dentro de él

- tendré que hacerle un electrocardiograma, pero necesito algunos datos

bueno el nombre ya lo se es usted Ieran Li, ¿Qué edad tiene?

45 años

¿tipo de sangre?

O positiva

bien eso es todo, ahora sígame señora para hacerle el estudio

_Somebody save me _

_alguien salveme_

_Let your warm hands break right through me _

_deja que tus brazos tibios me sostengan_

_Somebody save me _

_alguien salveme_

_I don't care how you do it _

_no me importa como lo hagas_

_Just save me, save _

_solo salvame, salvame_

_Come on_

_vamos _

_I've been waiting for you _

_he estado esperando por ti_

Sakura condujo a Ieran por unos pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto abrió la puerta y le dijo a Ieran que entrara el cuarto era algo "tétrico" era blanco con una mesa de metal, y había muchos instrumentos médicos en el

-El electrocardiograma (ECG o EKG) representa la actividad eléctrica de las células de un corazón normal.

Este impulso es generado en un pequeño grupo de células conocido como nodo sinusal o nódulo de Keith-Flach. Este nodo se encuentra localizado en la parte superior de la aurícula derecha en la desembocadura de la vena cava superior. Este grupo de células es el principal marcapasos del corazón por su capacidad de producir un mayor número de despolarizaciones por minuto (90-60 lat/min).

El estímulo se propaga por todo el miocardio auricular produciendo su contracción. Posteriormente este estímulo alcanza la unión auriculoventricular, que está a su vez conformada por tejido automático (nodo de Aschoff-Tawara) y por tejido de conducción (haz de His).

De aquí surgen dos ramas, la izquierda y la derecha, por donde el estímulo eléctrico se distribuye por ambos ventrículos a través del sistema de Purkinje. – le explicaba Sakura a Ieran

Después de haber hecho el electrocardiograma...

_i see the world has folded in your heart _

_veo que el mundo sea incorporado en tu corazón_

_i feel the waves crash down inside _

_siento las olas estrellándose en el interior_

_and they pull me under_

_y me jalan_

_and i would give you anything you want _

_y te daría todo lo que quieras_

_you were all i wanted _

_eras todo lo que yo quería_

_all my dreams have fallen down _

_todos mis sueños sean derrumbado_

_crawlin round and round and round _

_todos mis sueños sean derrumbado_

dígame ¿estoy bien? – pregunto Ieran al ver la cara de preocupación de

Sakura

no, necesitare hacerle una operación a corazón abierto, tendré que colocarle un marcapasos

pero ¿va a estar bien? ¿cierto? – pregunto un muy asustado Shaoran

no les puedo mentir, hay muchos riesgos en esta clase de operaciones pero es aun mas riesgoso que no se someta a la misma, si la operación sale bien usted podrá hacer su vida casi normalmente de cómo solía hacerla

¿Cuándo puede operarme? – pregunto imponente señora LiShaoran había quedado mudo, de verdad su madre pensaba hacerse esa operación y mas con esa mocosa que se veía tan joven como para saber lo que hacia

Que sea lo más rápido posible – agrego la señora Li

Mañana mismo si lo desea – contesto Sakura

Pero... pero mamá no crees

no creo ¿Qué?

Lo que pasa es que ella se ve muy joven...

Estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para hacer este tipo de cirugías señor Li

Que nací sea, mañana mismo me opero

Como usted guste – dijo Sakura estrechando la mano de la señora Li

_all my dreams are on the ground _

_todos mis sueños están en la tierra _

_crawlin' round and round and round _

_arrastrándose y arrastrándose_

Shaoran no lo podía creer como su madre había confiado en esa "niña" debía admitir que era muy bella y se parecía a su Sakura los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello... un momento... ¿seria ella?

disculpa pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Mi nombre? Pues mi nombre es Sakura Shirenji

O.o ¿Sakura?

¿Si Shaoran?- dijo una muy cortante Sakura

o no era ella lo había llamado por su nombre no había duda era ella, no podía estar pasando esto se decía a si mismo

Hijo ¿Qué te sucede? ¿estas bien?

Si madre estoy bien no te preocupes

Sakura regreso a su casa había sido un día muy malo, lo había visto de nuevo, estaba más guapo de lo que lo imaginaba, era él de nuevo, había tenido ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y no soltarlo, pero también tenia ganas de abofetearlo por haber jugado así con ella, que mal día acabada de pasar...

no hay nadie en casa – digo entrando y prendiendo la luz del recibidor

de seguro Hamachi tuvo un paciente de emergencia, tomare un baño y después haré la cena

Dicho esto subió las escaleras se introdujo en su alcoba y tomo un relajante baño de burbujas

maldición!! – decía un muy desconcertado Shaoran

la he vuelto a ver, ¿Por qué? De todos los médicos tenia que ser ella?, esta tan hermosa, tan linda, ohh y sus ojos...¿que tonterías digo? Ella ahora esta casada, casada... después de todo tu te lo buscaste Shaoran, tú y solo t

Hospital de Tokio, Japón 9:21 AM

En una habitación se encontraban Shaoran y Ieran esperando que llegaran las enfermeras por ella

tranquila todo saldrá bien- decía Shaoran tratando de tranquilizar a su madre

si, la Dra. Shirenji es muy buena doctora y sobre todo muy buena persona

_Somebody save me _

_alguien salveme_

_Let your warm hands break right through me _

_deja que tus brazos tibios me sostengan_

_Somebody save me _

_alguien salveme_

_i dont' care how you do it _

_no me importa como lo hagas_

_just save me, save me _

_solo salvame, salvame_

_i've made this whole world shine for you _

_he hecho que todo este mundo brille para ti_

_just save me, save _

_solo salvame, salvame_

_come on _

_vamos_

La Operación fue un éxito y ahora la señora Ieran se recuperaba

Mientras tanto...

gracias

hoe?

Gracias por haber ayudado a mi madre

De nada, ese es mi trabajo y lo disfruto

Eres genial

te invito a cenar

no gracias, tengo que ir a mi casa

por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti pues has salvado a mi madre

ya te dije que no es nada

por favor

esta bien, pero solo cenamos y ya ¿de acuerdo?

Si n.n

Cenaron y después pasearon un rato y sin saber como llegaron al hotel de Shaoran

Continuará...

Nota autora: Bueno pues aqui esta el otro capitulo q pasara, ni yo se jajaja mentira pues ya lo escribi, bueno Enno ya sabes q este capitulo tambien es para ti

chao a todos

a si aqui les va la explicacion del elctrocardiograma:

Los latidos del corazón son motivados por cambios de tensión eléctrica en sus fibras musculares que pueden detectarse por un voltímetro. Tal actividad fue registrada por primera vez por el fisiólogo holandés William Einthoven en 1903, valiéndose de un primitivo galvanómetro. El electrocardiógrafo permanece básicamente inalterado: los cambios de voltaje son registrados por una aguja que traza una gráfica sobre un papel, fotográficamente o sobre la pantalla de un tubo de rayos catódicos.

El electrocardiograma revela si el latido del corazón es regular, si la actividad de sus cuatro cavidades es correcta y si un dolor torácico se debe a una afección cardiaca o no. Se emplea también en las unidades de cuidados intensivos.

REVIEW PORFAVOR!!!!

att Aiko Sakura Ika


	6. Desnudate mujer

_**Desnudate mujer **_

_**Desnúdate mi amor olvídate de él.**_

**Sakura estaba en una pequeña habitacion de un lujoso hotel, junto a ella estaba un joven, quien la miraba con esos ojos marron llenos de ternura solo para ella. Shaoran se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura y ella lo abraza, empiezan a besarse con pasion dejando a flote sus sentimientos mas profundos, ella acaricia su pelo revuelto color café.**

_Shaoran: sakura solo por hoy olvidate de él, olvida a tu marido y piensa solo en mi _

_**Arde la tentación, ven muérdeme la piel,**_

_**desnúdate mujer, desnúdame también**_

_**Que nuestros cuerpos hoy vean amanecer, **_

**Empiezan a besarse de nuevo, olvidando todo, en ese momento solo ellos dos existían, nada mas importaba, se recostaron en la cama, Sakura empieza a desabotonar su blusa, haciendo lo mismo con la de Shaoran, hasta quedar desnudos y exponiendo sus deseos mas profundos e íntimos **

_**deja q tu instinto rompa en erupción **_

_**Yo q tu lo deseas como lo deseo yo**_

_**Desnúdate mujer hoy vas a ser infiel**_

**Shaoran empezó a besar el cuello de su preciosa flor de cerezo haciendo q ella vibrara de pasión, empezó a bajar hasta sus pechos besándolos suavemente, hasta la mas minúscula parte, empezó a bajar mas y mas hasta recorrer todo su ser con sus labios y dejando conocer lo bien que se sentía.**

**Después Sakura se coloco arriba de Shaoran empezando a imitar a su compañero, besaba su cuello, hasta que igualmente que Shaoran recorrió todo su cuerpo no dejándole escapar el mas minúsculo detalle.**

_**Cuando mis manos te deshojen **_

_**conocerás la libertad**_

_**Desnúdate mujer y entrégame tu ser, **_

_**bebe mis ganas infinitas robare tu santidad**_

**Shaoran empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sakura deshojándolo y haciéndola sentir libre, de pronto se unieron en uno mismo haciendo todas esas fantasías y sueños realidad que tanto anhelaban. Ahora se entregaban el uno al otro bebiendo y robando su amor que era lo mas hermoso de los dos**

_**Amor, amor,**_

_**La lluvia cae sensual por tu cuerpo y el mío, **_

_**resbala el sudor de nuestra pasión, **_

_**desnuda eres cristal perfecta la intimidad,**_

_**tus pechos el manantial donde me quiero ahogar, **_

_**deja q tu instinto rompa en erupción **_

_**Yo se q tu lo deseas como lo deseo yo**_

_**Era la noche mas maravillosa de sus vidas,**_

_**Sus cuerpos sudaban pasión y amor**_

**Shaoran empezó a admirar el bellísimo cuerpo de Sakura, era perfecta, era sensual, cariñosa, apasionada, empezó a besar sus pechos que eran un manantial, los dos dejándose llevar y haciendo erupción, deseándose los dos, deseando q ese momento no acabara nunca, que el tiempo se congelara**

_**Desnúdate mujer hoy vas a ser infiel,**_

_**Cuando mis manos te deshojen conocerás la libertad**_

_**Desnúdate mujer y entrégame tu ser**_

_**Bebe mis ganas infinitas robare tu santidad**_

**Sakura se sentía en un sueño que desde hace mucho anhelaba desde que Shaoran regreso, pero ella ya estaba casada, ahora le estaba siendo infiel al hombre al cual estaba unida por la ley, de pronto sintió como dos manos exploraban su cuerpo haciéndola sentir libre de aquel matrimonio que era una farsa, ahora se entregaba al hombre que mas amaba en la vida, bebiendo sus fuerzas en los besos que le daba y el robándole la pureza a su alma**

_**Porque todo ha sucedido sin sentido y sin razón**_

_**¿Sabes amor? así es la pasión, tu y yo**_

_**Hay amor, hay, hay, hay **_

_**Desnúdate mujer y entrégame tu ser,**_

_**bebe mis ganas infinitas y **_

_**saciare tu santidad, amor, hay amor, amor, amor**_

**Terminaron llegando al clímax de su amor, ninguno sintiendo remordimiento o culpa y sin pensar si era correcto, lo mas importante era el amor que se tenían y el momento de pasión que tuvieron.**

**_continuara....._**

Notas de la autora: Hola amigos lectores muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, no se si este capitulo fue de su agrado espero q asi sea, les informo que no voy a poder actualizar sino hasta despues del 15 de noviembre por motivos escolares, pero despues del 15 estara un nuevo capitulo de saigo no yakusoku.

agradecimientos a:

arki narki: muchas gracias amigoncha por leer este fic y animarme a seguir escribiendo y muchisimas gracias por comprenderme y apoyarme siempre

ana: muchas gracias por leer esto y espero q te guste tambien este capitulo q si no ¬¬

celina sosa: gracias amiga lectora por leer mi desquiciada historia

Enno: gracias por todo y a pesar de q estas lejos sabes que te quiero y que eres mi inspiración y sabes q Aishiteru.

bueno y a los q me faltan mil disculpas pero quiero darles las gracias y decirles q sin su apoyo no hubiera escrito más

sayonara matta ne Aiko Sakura Ika


	7. ¿Y como es él?

**Y como es él**

Sakura y Shaoran habían estado viéndose a escondidas de todos, cada vez que estaban juntos el mundo era perfecto, solo ellos dos nada más importaba. Shaoran había decidido quedarse un poco más; necesitaba estar con ella, con su flor de cerezo y tenía una buena excusa: la recuperación de su madre. Ieran le había tomado mucho cariño a Sakura y hubiera deseado que ella fuera la esposa de su hijo y la madre de su nieto. Nada podía salir mal o ¿si?

**Mirándote a los ojos, juraría **

**Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme **

**Empieza ya mujer, no tengas miedo Quizá para mañana sea tarde **

**Quizá para mañana sea tarde.**

Hamachi por un lado sospechaba que su esposa le escondía algo, pues últimamente estaba más contenta, sonreía como hace mucho no lo hacia, se notaba el brillo en sus preciosos ojos que notoriamente se veían más verdes, Hamachi no sabia que hacer, ¿porque ese cambio tan drástico en ella?, ¿acaso había alguien más? ¿Quién era el que osaba a arrebatarle a su pequeña flor, a su vida, su mundo? Definitivamente tendría que hablar con ella si no la desesperación lo mataría, ya era muy tarde y ella aun no regresaba, de pronto...

estoy en casa – dijo una alegre Sakura

Sakura entro a su "hogar" y no oyó respuesta, dejo su maletín y se dispuso a subir hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y...

Hamachi ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Sakura y no era para menos él estaba ahí unido en una silla viendo hacia fuera, veía la luna y la ausencia de estrellas

Sakura tenemos que hablar –dijo su voz se oía entrecortada pero con tono de seriedad

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sakura... ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

Yo... yo no oculto nada, estoy como siempre

NO!! NO LO ESTAS!! –dijo un desesperado Hamachi, a Sakura le sorprendió esa reacción nunca lo había oído gritar y verlo de esa forma le dolía en el alma

Perdóname no debí actuar así, por favor Sakura habla, sabes que antes que nada soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi

Hamachi...yo....

¿hay alguien más?

...sí – Sakura no podía detener las lagrimas al igual que Hamachi que aunque intentaba contenerlas no lograba hacerlo

**¿Y como es él? **

**¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti? **

**¿De donde es? **

**¿A que dedica el tiempo libre? **

**Pregúntale,¿por que ha robado un trozo de mi vida? **

**Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.**

Hamachi! –Sakura intento abrazarlo pero el la alejo de si y volteo a ver esa luna.

¿Cómo es él?

¿Qué?

Dime ¿como es?

Es... es

¿Es bueno contigo?

Si

Él es... es tierno, dulce...

¿De donde es?

China

¿Dónde lo conociste?

En el hospital...Hamachi él es

¿él es?

**Arréglate mujer, se te hace tarde **

**Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve **

**Él te estará esperando para amarte **

**Y yo estaré celoso de perderte**

El es Shaoran, el hombre al que siempre ame y el que amare toda mi vida –dijo Sakura agachando su cabeza y dejando caer al piso unas pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas

Ya entiendo, por eso estabas tan feliz

Lo siento

No pequeña – dijo Hamachi levantando su rostro empapado en lagrimas

El amor es así, a veces se gana y otras se pierde

Pero...

Pero nada, solo que esta vez me toco perder

Ham...

No hables

Sakura no llores, aunque me duele en el alma perderte me reconforta una cosa – Sakura abrió sus ojos y lo vio con intriga

Se que él te hará sonreír, pondrá ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos y te hará sentir lo que yo nunca pude.

Perdóname

No tengo nada que perdonarte mi princesa

Te he hecho daño

Eso no importa

Claro que sí, a mi me importa, te quiero y eres mi esposo, mi compañero, mi amigo y mi confidente

Para mí tu felicidad esta primero que todo, y si eres feliz con él adelante que yo me apartare del camino

**Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris**

**Sonríele, que no sospeche que has llorado**

**Y déjame, que vaya preparando mi equipaje**

**Perdóname, si te hago otra pregunta:**

Ahora sonríe, y no me detengas que me iré hoy mismo

Pero ¿a donde?

A un hotel tal vez, mañana le diré a Sohio que empiece los tramites del divorcio

Hamachi empezó a empacar sus cosas. Sakura no podía dejar de llorar le había hecho daño al hombre al que menos quería lastimar, al que le debía fidelidad, al que había hecho todo por ella.

Me voy pequeña – dijo Hamachi acariciando la mejilla de Sakura, tomo la cabeza de Sakura entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente y salio de ah

Sakura se tiro en la cama y no pudo hacer mas que llorar se sentía la peor mujer de todas, pero no amaba a Hamachi amaba a Shaoran y tarde o temprano Hamachi sabría la verdad, solo le quedaba un consuelo tomo el teléfono y marco un número

**¿Y como es él? **

**¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti? **

**¿De donde es? **

**¿A que dedica el tiempo libre? Pregúntale,¿Porqué ha robado un trozo de mi vida? **

**Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo. **

Hola

Continuara......

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLA A TODOS, VAYA POR FIN ACTUALIZE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SIES ASI DEJENME UN REVIEW Y SI NO POS TAMBIEN nnU

ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA TODOS USTEDES QUE SE TOMAN UN TIEMPITO PARA LEER MI FIC.

SALUDOS, CUIDENSE Y SAYONARA MATTA NE

AIKO SAKURA IKA


	8. Yasashisano Tane

Capítulo 8

Yasashisa no tane

Hola – se escucho una voz al otro lado del teléfono

Hola – contesto Sakura con voz entrecortada

¿Sakura?, ¿Eres tú?- cuestiono la otra persona

haí

¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras? – la voz se oía preocupada

yo…-sollozo Sakura- No puedo!!!, me siento tan mal- lo dijo estallando en llanto

¿Sakura que pasa?

¿Podrías venir?

Yo…iré

Gracias, muchas gracias- Sakura colgó el teléfono

Se sentía tan sola, las paredes de su cuarto la asfixiaban, la hacían sentirse culpable, la hacían prisionera de un enorme vacío mezclado con dolor.

Su mente era un mar de confusiones, Hamachi se había ido, la había dejado y no podía negar que lo quería pero no lo amaba y no sabía que le dolía más: haberle hecho daño a Hamachi engañándolo con Shaoran o no haberlo amado.

Se tiro en la cama a llorar, ¿Que le estaba pasando?, ¿Quién era ahora?, ya no sabía que pensar o que sentir, se sentía tan devastada pero en el fondo sabía que solo seguía a su corazón, que lo que ella había hecho era seguir a sus sentimientos, pues Shaoran era la persona que amaba, pero millones de dudas rondaban su cabeza, ¿Qué era ella para él?, tal vez ella era solo ¿una aventura para él?, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Ieran se recuperara por completo? ¿Él se iría? o ¿Se quedaría? ¿Renunciaría a su esposa, para estar con ella?, ¿y que pasaría si él se fuera? Ya no quería pensar, solo quería olvidar todo, decidió tomar unas pastillas para dormir, así lo hizo en unos cuantos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida.

_**Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi**_

_**Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo**_

_**Haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite**_

_**Hong Kong, China 11:45 PM**_

Una joven mujer mira por la ventana, era muy hermosa, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, el vestido ginda que traía le ceñía perfectamente el cuerpo, traía en una de sus manos una copa de vino tinto, en sus ojos se leía **determinación **

La mujer tomo un sorbo de aquel vino, su expresión había cambiado y ahora sus ojos era fríos cual cubo de hielo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, alguien llamaba

Pasa

Con permiso, ¿llamo usted señora Li?

Sí, Wein, quiero que prepares la maleta de Xiao Lang y la mía, y que separes unos boletos de avión para Japón y que sea para mañana mismo ¿entendido?

Sí, señora

Ahora retirate

Permiso

La mujer volvió a mirar por la ventana, de verdad estaba desperada ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y su querido Xiao Lang no regresaba, lo extrañaba, y si él no regresaba ella iría a verle

ya que no vienes mi amado Xiao Lang yo iré a ti

Sango presentía algo, su mente le decía que algo no iba bien, ¿y si la había visto? No eso no podía ser!! Se decía a si misma, ¿ella estará a su lado?, no podía seguir así, la duda la estaba matando, Xiao Lang era suyo y no iba a permitir que algo o alguien la separara de él.

**_Tokio, Japón 11:45 PM_**

Un apuesto joven llego a la recepción de un lujoso hotel y pidió una suite.

Hamachi entro a la habitación y se soltó a llorar, la había perdido, todo lo el esfuerzo, todo lo que lucho ya no importaba, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, su vida, sus esperanzas ya no eran mas que pedazos al igual que su corazón, se sentó en un sillón para tratar de entender lo que pasaba

¿Por qué? – se pregunto entre llanto

¿Por qué me la quitaste?

_**Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau **_

_**Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni **_

_**Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo**_

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño necesitaba una ducha, entro y alisto la bañera, se trato de relajar; quizás eso le ayudaría a pensar con más calma

Salio y se cambio e intento dormir un poco

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano y se dirijo hacia un despacho jurídico

Mientras más rápido mejor – se dijo a si mismo y a la vez entrando al edificio

Buenos días, quisiera hablar con el lic. Motoe

Buenos días, ¿su nombre? – pregunto la secretaria

Shirenji Hamachi

Un momento por favor

La secretaria entro a la oficina y pasado un minuto salio e hizo pasar a Hamachi

Tome asiento – dijo el lic. Motoe

Gracias

Dígame ¿en que puedo servirlo?

Quisiera tramitar un divorcio

_**Residencia Shirenji 10:22 AM**_

Ding Dong - sonó la puerta

Ya voy – se oyó la voz de Sakura

Se abrió la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una persona muy querida

Hola Sakura ya estoy aquí

Me alegro tanto de verte –Sakura abrazo a esa persona misteriosa – pasa por favor

La persona misteriosa y Sakura entraron, la persona se sentó en un sillón y Sakura se sentó enfrente

Ahora sí, por favor dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Veras… lo que pasa es… -Sakura agacho la cabeza, se levanto de su asiento y se tiro a llorar en los brazos de la misteriosa visita

Tranquila –la voz era calida y llena de ternura- yo estoy aquí y te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites

Gra… gracias…- y así Sakura le contó a la visita misteriosa todo lo que ocurría y el porque de su llanto

Tranquila –dijo acariciando su pelo – vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, solo ten calma y ten paciencia, y en cuanto a tu marido no justifico que lo hayas engañado pero seguiste a tu corazón y por lo que me contaste él entendió y no te guarda resentimiento alguno

La Extraña visita se puso de pie y vio a Sakura con ternura y le dijo…

_**Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku**_

_**Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru**_

_**Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara**_

Ahora me tengo que ir, pero vendré a verte mañana ¿de acuerdo?

Si, muchas gracias por haber venido – Sakura abrazo de nuevo a aquella persona que tenia enfrente- no sabes cuanto bien me has hecho

Para eso estoy aquí, nos vemos Sakura

Hasta mañana

Sayonara

Sakura cerró la puerta y en eso sonó el teléfono

Bueno

Hola preciosa!!

¿Shaoran?

Si el mismo, ¿esperabas a alguien más?

No

¿Entonces?

Lo que pasa es que tenemos que hablar lo antes posible

¿pasa algo malo?

No lo se

Bien, te espero hoy a las 4 PM aquí en mi habitación

Esta bien, ahí estaré – la puerta sonó- Ahora tengo que colgar llaman a la puerta, te veré en un rato

Si preciosa

Sakura colgó y al abrir la puerta…

Hola

Hola

¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto

claro que si,

¿porque tocaste?, esta es tu casa

Pregunto Sakura viendo a Hamachi, quien a su pregunta solo camino hasta la sala y se sentó en un cómodo sofá

Necesitamos hablar Sakura – estaba serio, tal vez era una coraza para no seguir sintiendo dolor, Sakura solo asintió y se dispuso a sentarse a su lado, pero el le pidió que se sentara enfrente de él, Sakura solo obedeció y…

De ¿que quieres hablar?

Sakura ¿Por qué nunca pudiste amarme?

…

_**Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou **_

_**Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wa hokorobu **_

_**Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara**_

contéstame por favor, necesito saber

¿porque?, no lo se Hamachi, no, no puedo engañarte, Hamachi te amo como mi mejor amigo, siempre estuviste ahí…

¿Qué?

Te amo, te quiero, pero lo que siento por él es más fuerte, te repito solo llegue a amarte como mi amigo y como pareja solo a quererte

Entiendo

Hamachi yo… por favor perdóname – Sakura estallo en un mar de lagrimas- por favor

Mmm – frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué? – dijo viéndola a los ojos

Hoe?

¿Por qué ese hombre viene a arruinar mi vida?, a llevarse a mi razón de vivir y mi razón de existir, a la única mujer que he amado – dijo llorando como un pequeño niño al que le han quitado un dulce

Hamachi creme que no quise hacerlo, seguía a mi corazón y me di cuenta que nunca pude olvidarlo que él sigue dentro de mi corazón, que… nunca lo olvidare

Al oír esto Hamachi lloro aun más le dolía en el alma lo que su pequeña flor le decía, Sakura se levanto y se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo el solo se dejo abrazar y lloro en su hombro, Sakura al igual que él lloraba, acariciaba su cabello negro tratando de aminorar el dolor que sentía, no quería verlo así, nunca imagino el verlo así, tan derrotado, llorando como un pequeño niño, lo sentía frágil y lo menos que podía hacer era estar ahí como lo que era: su amiga y tratar de regresarle un poco lo que él había hecho por ella

Si pudiera hacer algo para que no sufrieras –dijo aferrándose más a su cuerpo

Solo se feliz, eso me hará feliz a mi también, porque si tu lo eres lo seré yo

Repentinamente se separo de ella y seco sus lágrimas; regresando a su postura normal volvió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió tan calido y alegre como siempre

Bueno amor mío creo que este esto significa el adiós – su voz se oía melancólica- pero no llores preciosa – se acerco a ella y se arrodillo y seco las lagrimas que surcaban su fino rostro – y dijo con una voz tan dulce- esto del amor es así.

Ahora ve a bañarte y cambiarte, no creo que quieras que se de cuenta que estuviste llorando, ve quiero que te vea hermosa

Sakura salio de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación y después de un rato salio y se encontró a su esposo sentado aun en la sala con la cabeza gacha, se acerco a él; levanto su rostro y pudo ver como unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

_**Itsu ka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo**_

_**Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru**_

_**Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete**_

No llores

Me duele

Lo se, se cuanto duele, tienes que superar esto, ella no merece que le llores porque no supo valorar a un ser tan hermoso como tú, ella no pudo ver que tu le diste todo para hacerla feliz, ella no pudo ver que eras el hombre perfecto para cualquiera, ya llegara la persona que te amara como te lo mereces- el tomo sus manos

No, ella lo merece porque me enseño muchas cosas buenas y me hizo feliz, y el haberla conocido no lo cambio por nada.

Ham… el puso un dedo en sus labios impidiéndole hablar

Antes de que te vayas. Mañana vendrá mi abogado a verte por lo del divorcio, quiero que te quedes con esta casa y la mitad de mis bienes

Pero…

Pero nada, lo he decidido, ahora tu solo preocúpate por ir con él, ámalo como nunca lo has hecho, como nunca me amaste.

Sakura Salio de su casa y se fue rumbo al hotel a ver a Shaoran

Adiós mi flor de cerezo, tu siempre serás mi Sakura –una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos y choco con el piso

Continuara………….

Notas de la autora: BUAAAA!!! Me hizo llorar, ay que mala soy!! TT, espero que les guste este capitulo, ¿Quién será el personaje misterio? Yo creo que ya deben tener sus hipótesis de quien es verdad

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Arki Narki: jajaj, sip ya sabes que toy loca, ¿crees que cuando me pegue en la cabeza en la primaria me haya afectado? UU, ay Juda Judaith ojala y te guste este capitulo amigoncha

Ana: jejej, respecto a lo de acertijo de mi pequeña mentecilla cuando lo descifres ay me pasas la respuesta porque yo tampoco me la se --U

Melanie: que weno que te guste mi fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo- ¿te hizo llorar el Cáp. pasado? Imaginate yo que lo escribí

Celina Sosa: si Hamachi es un niño bien Kawaii, espero te guste este capitulo y me dices que tal te pareció

Y para lo que me hayan faltado: muchas gracias por leer esta historia y ojala y disfruten los demás capítulos

Cuídense todos y sigan leyendo. Sayonara matta ne

Aiko Sakura Ika


	9. Una noche

**Capítulo 9**

**Parte uno**

**UNA NOCHE**

Sakura salio de su casa y subió a su deportivo, eran las 3:45 PM tenia que darse prisa, en unos minutos lo vería, eso la hizo sonreír de pronto vino a su mente la imagen de Hamachi y no puedo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, su felicidad estaba acosta de la de Hamachi. Llego a su destino entro al estacionamiento y dejo su deportivo, paso por el lobby hasta el ascensor y subió hasta el pent house, el elevador se abrió y camino por el pasillo, llego a la suite y toco, en unos segundos la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a un joven de cabello rebelde

Después de pensar,

Después de ver

A mi dolor andar

Sobre el agua del mar

Tibia claridad

Que vi, por mi calle pasar,

Sin saber qué hacer

Si sentir o pensar

Sólo que aún hoy,

Sigo aún, aún hoy, sigo aún

pasa mi amor

Sakura entro Shaoran cerro la puerta la tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarla Sakura no lo beso sino que lo alejo de ella

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Shaoran desconcertado

tenemos que hablar –Sakura estaba muy seria

Ven- Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y la llevo hasta la habitación la sentó en la cama tomo una silla la coloco enfrente de Sakura y se sentó en ella

Bien, dime

Shaoran, Hamachi sabe lo nuestro

Wow!!

¿y?

¿y que?

¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

¿Qué quieres que pase?

Shaoran no estoy jugando, Hamachi inicio los tramites del divorcio- se levanto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro

Si te sientas y dejas de marearme podríamos hablar- Sakura lo vio raro y se sentó en la cama

Vamos Shaoran dime ¿Qué va a pasar con lo nuestro?, ¿te vas a ir?

Así que eso es lo que te pasaba; pensaste que esto era solo una aventura para mi ¿cierto?

Llegue a pensarlo

No seas tontita – se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro- te amo Sakura y no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez – dicho esto la beso

¿Estas dispuesto a dejar a tu esposa?

Si amor,

¿Y tu estas dispuesta a aceptar a mi hijo?

Por supuesto que si –Sakura lo abrazo y se acurruco en su pecho

Sigo ata...

Atándome a ti.

Aún hoy, mi amor, te doy

Mi cuerpo con alma,

Se esconde del sol (sol)

De noche se escapa de noche

Aún hoy, aún hoy

Te doy,

Mi cuerpo con alma

Aún hoy, aún hoy

(Aún hoy)

Aún hay, aún hay

_**Hong Kong, China**_

Una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojizos entro a la lujosa mansión Li, al entrar se topo con su "querida" prima política, debía admitir que no le simpatizaba para nada

Qué esconde la noche?

Va a guardar de nosotros dos

O sentir o pensar

Se me llenó de luz,

La noche

Es porque yo vi nadar

Delfines en tu voz

Y sentir sin pensar

Meiling!!, que bueno que vienes

Hola Sango ¿y esas maletas?

Voy a Japón, por mi "lobito"

¿y Shaoran te espera?

No, es una sorpresa iremos el pequeño Xiao y yo

Tía Meiling!!! – el pequeño Xiao bajo corriendo para abrazar a su tía

Hola pequeñín ¿Cómo estas?

Ya no soy pequeñín ¬¬ ya estoy grande y estoy bien

Jajaja, ay te pareces tanto a tu padre

Voy a ir a verlo, porque ya lo extraño mucho

¿quieres que vaya contigo?

Siii!!!

¿Qué dices? ¿estas loca? – alego Sango

No

Esto es un viaje familiar no tienes nada que hacer allá

Tu lo has dicho un viaje familiar y si no lo recuerdas soy prima hermana de Xiao Lang, así que detesto decírtelo pero soy de la familia

No. no vas a ir

¿acaso te pedí permiso?, soy bastante grandecita como para decidir lo que quiero – en eso entra Wein

Wein, podrías separar un boleto de avión para mi

Si señorita Mei

Gracias Wein nn

YUPI!! TIA MEILING VIENE A JAPON CON MI MAMÁ Y CONMIGO!!

Iré a preparar mis maletas

Maldita –dijo Sango cuando Mei subía los escalones a la altura donde se encontraba ella

No creas que dejare que vayas a hacerle la vida imposible a mi primo

Subió y empezó a arreglar sus maletas

Pensamientos de Meiling

"Tengo que darme prisa si no "la bruja" se dará cuenta de que Shaoran esta con Sakura, tengo que avisarle debe estar prevenido"

Meiling termino sus maletas y tomo su celular y marco el número celular de Shaoran pero…

Sólo que aún hoy,

Sigo, aún, sigo aún

Aún hoy

Sigo amándote a ti.

Aún hoy, mi amor, aún hoy, mi amor

Aún hay (aún hay)

Dos cuerpos con alma,

Se esconden,

Del sol (sol)

De noche se escapan, de noche, aún hoy

Maldición Shaoran porque demonios apagas tu celular!! – dijo haciendo berrinches – ya no tengo tiempo tratare de hablar después

Meiling bajo a el recibidor y Wein subió las maletas a la camioneta, Sango, Xiao y Meiling subieron a la camioneta

Abordaron el avión y Meiling siguió llamándole a Shaoran pero sin éxito, estaba preocupada sabia que su "primita" no se tentaba ante nada, ni ante nadie

_**Tokio, Japón **_

Sakura estaba en el pecho de Shaoran se sentía tan protegida, sabia que estando a su lado nada le pasaría, pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que venía el peor obstáculo de sus vidas: Sango, debían enfrentarse a ella y vencerla para poder hacer realidad todos sus sueños

De noche, se dan,

Los cuerpos las almas

Aún hoy, aún hoy

(Aún hoy, aún hay)

Aún hay

Sólo que aún hoy

Sigo aún sigo aún

Aún hoy

Sigo amándote a tí

(Amándote a tí)

Shaoran beso a Sakura, la recostó en la cama sin dejar de besarla, fue bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, Sakura disfrutaba enormemente lo que Shaoran le hacia

Shaoran empezaba a bajar cada ves mas, de pronto la ropa le obstaculizo el seguir probando el sabor de Sakura, empezó a quitarle lentamente su vestido hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda, sus manos recorrían la piel y el cuerpo de Sakura, realmente era bella, empezó a besarla sintiendo esos labios tan calidos, tan dulces y llenos de pasión, bajo de nuevo hasta su cuello y a la vez deslizando sus manos por las finas curvas de Sakura, bajo hasta el pecho de Sakura, su piel era dulce, calida, recorrió hasta la mas mínima parte de su flor de cerezo, de un momento a otro los papeles se invirtieron ahora la que empezaba a desnudar a Shaoran era ella, desabotono su camisa y acaricio su pecho, era firme y calido, bajo los pantalones de Shaoran y termino por desnudarlo, lo recostó en la cama y empezó a besarle, a recorrer con sus tibios labios el pecho de Shaoran, su espalda, en fin todo su ser. Una ves más se unieron en un solo ser, en la representación más pura del amor, él sentía como su piel y la de ella sudaban, el roce de su piel era una descarga eléctrica, sentía como su corazón casi estallaba de la emoción, ella era solo de él

Shaoran ¿Por qué demonios tienes apagado el celular? – Meiling lucia enfadada, estaba desesperada

Tía, ¿falta poco para que vea a mi papá?

Si en un ratito llegaremos y lo veras nn – por suerte aun falta una hora de vuelo, espero que me de tiempo para avisarle a Shaoran

Aún hoy, mi amor aún hoy, mi amor

Aún hay, (aún hay)

Dos cuerpos con alma aún hay

Se esconden

Del sol (sol)

De noche se escapan, aún hoy

De noche, (se dan)

Los cuerpos las almas

Aún hoy (aún hay)

Aún hay..... (aún hay...)...

Continuara…..

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO 9, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS PRO LEER ESTO

AGRADECIMIENTOS

CELINA SOSA: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y POR ESO SUBI RAPIDO EL CAPITULO

JUDA: JAJAJA, SI LO SE ESTOY LOCA DE ATAR AL PARECER EL GOLPE FUE MUY DURO, A QUE CHE CLAUDIA PORK ME AVENTO BUAA TT, SI YO SOY UN ANGELITO, AMIGONCHA TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS HEEEE

SHAORAN: GRACIAS, POR TU REVIEW Y SABES QUE PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO AMIGO

ANY: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, Y PORNTO TE TENDRE UNA SORPRESA PARA Q ESTES ATENTA

FANNY: QUE REVIEW!!! Y NO SOY COSA BUENA!!!! Y Q CHIDO Q SEA TU MEJOR AMIGA, ESTE YA HABLAREMOS EN PERSONA VA

Y A TODOS LOS QUE FALTAN LES AGRADESCO QUE LEAN ESTO, CUIDENSE Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	10. La Fuerza del Corazón

**Capitulo 9**

**Parte dos**

**La Fuerza del Corazón **

Shaoran se despertó giro su cuerpo y vio a la hermosa que yacía a su lado, acaricio su rostro con el dorso de su mano, "que piel tan suave" pensó, delineo aquellos labios tan tersos y suaves que le brindaban esos hermosos besos sabor a fuego y pasión pero llenos de amor, lentamente beso su mejilla y se enderezo en la cama y se coloco los bóxer que Sakura despojo de su cuerpo, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, salio y mojo su cara, sentía cansancio un cansancio que no le molestaba sino al contrario le llenaba el alma de esperanza, de rayos

de sol.

**Mírame, **

**En nada me consigo concentrar **

**Ando despistado todo lo hago mal **

**Soy un desastre y no sé **

**Que está pasando **

**Me gustas a rabiar yo te deseo **

**Me llegas a desesperar**

**Es tan grande lo que siento por ti **

**Que tenerte no bastará **

**Que esto que me invita a vivir, **

**Que me da la ilusión. **

**Que será esa fuerza **

**Que a todos nos une de dos en dos, **

**Será la fuerza del corazón.**

Se acerco a la ventana y vio la cuidad de Tokio tan llena de vida, luces por todos lados y gente de aquí a allá, parecía que era la primera vez que la veía, estaba tan emocionado que no se daba cuenta de los embotellamientos y el ruido de aquella urbe tan solo veía lo hermoso de la cuidad sin más a su mente vino un hermoso recuerdo: su primer beso con Sakura

**FLASH BACK**

Shaoran se había ofrecido para ir a dejar a Sakura a su casa, en el camino hablaban de cualquier cosa de pronto Shaoran pregunto algo que desconcertó a Sakura

Te gusta alguien?

Hoe? OO?

Anda, dime

Para?

Simple curiosidad

Pues si me gusta alguien

Quien?

No, eso no lo diré

Quien quita y te ayudo para que sean novios

No, no voy a decirte

Y si adivino?

Mmmm, inténtalo

Lo conozco?

Mmmm, si, tienes cinco oportunidades

Veamos, Tai?

Noooo!! ¬¬

Jajaja, ya veo que no, puede ser… Kesshi?

Ay no!!! ese me cae mal

Uy no te esponjes… Soujiro??

Nop UU

Eriol?

Jajaja, no Eriol es mi amigo

Solo me queda esta, a ver si no fallo

Piensale bien

Será… yo? – Sakura tan solo volteo a ver hacia un lado y con una voz casi inaudible dijo

…si

El detuvo su caminata, tomo su mano y la vio a los ojos, se veía asustada y llena de miedo como esperando una respuesta negativa, en cambio él tenia esa mirada tan dulce que pocas veces mostraba, le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas

de verdad soy esa persona?

Si

**Hace que, te abrace **

**Y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar **

**Tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar **

**Tus labios llenos de besos nuevos. **

**No puedo dormir robas mi tranquilidad **

**Alguien ha bordado **

**Tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad **

**De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas **

**De mi espalda un reloj **

**Donde tus dedos son las agujas **

**Que dan fuerza a este motor **

**Que es la fuerza del corazón.**

Tomo su cintura y la atrajo más a él y con una de sus manos atrajo su rostro hacia el de él, Sakura entre abrió sus labios y dejo que los labios de Shaoran se apoderaran de su labio inferior, ese beso tan dulce de pronto se intensifico más cuando Shaoran introdujo su lengua dentro de sus labios, se sentía realmente bien sentir como la lengua de él jugaba con la suya, se separaron, el se quedo viéndola era muy hermosa de pronto rió puesto que Sakura aun no abría los ojos ella lo sintió reír y despertó de su sueño y salio corriendo rumbo a su casa

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sonreía al recordar ese bello instante, ese era uno de sus más bellos recuerdos, de sus más bellos tesoros, a su mente vino otro recuerdo

**Y es la fuerza que te lleva,**

**Que te empuja y que te llena**

**Que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios.**

**Es un sentimiento casi una obsesión**

**Si la fuerza es del corazón,**

**Es algo que te lía la descarga de energía**

**Que te va quitando la razón**

**Te hace tropezar te crea confusión**

**Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón**

**Es la fuerza que te lleva.**

**FLASH BACK**

Era un frío día de invierno, las clases darían comienzo en cualquier momento y ella aún no llegaba y no le sorprendía el hecho de que no estuviera sin duda llegaría de nuevo tarde

Buenos Días!! – dijo una alegre Sakura

Buenos Días!! nn – le dijo él y ella se sonrojo, y no era para más si ayer la había besado

En el receso él se acerco a ella quien se percato que se caminaba hacia ella y lo único que trato de hacer fue salir de ahí pero sin éxito, el tomo su mano y la llevo a una banca se sentaron…

Shaoran yo… - no termino de hablar porque su voz la interrumpió

Quieres ser mi novia?

HOE??!! Oo

Y bien?

…- ella permaneció en silencio

Es un no?

Claro que si, acepto - Sus labios volvieron a Danzar el vals del amor

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar los momentos más hermosos de su vida, cada uno de ellos era parte de su alma, pero uno de ellos era el que había dejado tatuado en corazón el nombre de aquella hermosa mujer

**No puedo pensar,**

**Tendría que cuidarme más**

**Como poco pierdo la vida y luego me la das**

**Es lo que va cegando al amante**

**Que va por ahí de señor**

**Y no es más que un chiquillo travieso**

**Provocador será la fuerza del corazón**

**FLASH BACK**

Caminaban por la playa los dos, el atardecer era precioso dejando sus rayos rojizos sobre las olas y creando un hermoso cielo, se habían alejado bastante ahí nadie los encontraría y era el lugar perfecto para demostrar lo tanto que se amaban

El la abrazo y beso sus labios, suavemente se fue recostando sobre la arena dejándola sobre si, sus manos recorrían su espalda y poco a poco empezaban a bajar por su fino cuerpo sintiendo su piel erizar al contacto con sus dedos, la ropa se fue haciendo menos a cada instante, ahora él estaba encima de ella, empezó a probar su piel , robándole la inocencia por primera vez ella empezaba a ser suya, sentía como el cuerpo de ella vibraba cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que la besaba, ella se sentía en ese rojizo cielo, lo que el le hacia sentir no tenia comparación con nada terrenal esa tarde tenia magia: la magia del amor, esa magia que la hacia sentir cosas tan nuevas y tan hermosas. Suavemente ella lo acostó y empezó a probar sus labios, sentía como las manos fuertes de él acariciaban su cuerpo la hacia sentir tan frágil pero tan segura a su lado; de un momento a otro se unieron en un solo cuerpo, en una sola piel, en una sola alma, se sentía una hermosa fuerza dentro de los dos, una fuerza que los unía, una fuerza que los llevaba al cielo, una fuerza que los acercaba a Dios, una fuerza llena de electricidad. Yera una sensación tan placentera sentirlo dentro de sí, su cuerpo sudaba pasión y su piel se erizaba al contacto del amor, el momento termino y ella se refugio en aquellos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban, él le susurro suavemente un "te amo" que solo causo un escalofrió a aquella chica de mirada esmeralda; los besos y las caricias seguían aunque ya no con la misma pasión, lentamente empezaron a vestirse ya era muy tarde y de seguro sus amigos estarían preocupados, se fueron caminando abrazados por la suave arena con la luna de guía y el maravilloso canto del mar y el suave susurro del silencio

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Y es la fuerza que te lleva, **

**Que te empuja y que te llena **

**Que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios. **

**Es un sentimiento casi una obsesión **

**Si la fuerza es del corazón **

**Es algo que te lía una descarga de energía **

**Que te va quitando la razón **

**Te hace tropezar te crea confusión **

**Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón **

**Es la fuerza que te lleva**

El se sentó junto a ella admirándola y acariciando sus mejillas, esa fuerza seguía tan viva en él a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, ella empezó a abrir los ojos

Te amo Sakura

Y yo a ti Shaoran – la distancia de sus labios volvió a hacerse nula

**Que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios. **

**Es un sentimiento casi una obsesión **

**Si la fuerza es del corazón **

**Es algo que te lía una descarga de energía **

**Que te va quitando la razón **

**Te hace tropezar te crea confusión **

**Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón**

- **Pasajeros del vuelo 657 con destino a Tokio favor de abrocharse los cinturones que estamos a punto de aterrizar – dijo la azafata **

Por fin llegamos!- dijo una fastidiada Sango

Si pronto veré a mi papito!! nn

"Ay Dios mío ¿que voy a hacer?, tengo que retrasarla un poco, y para variar el tonto de Shaoran que no prende su celular"

Un taxi se detuvo frente al hotel palace, la puerta se abrió y descendió una mujer de porte elegante detrás de ella un pequeño niño de mirada alegre y por último otra mujer visiblemente preocupada, entraron al hotel caminaron hasta la recepción

Puedo servirles en algo?

Quiero saber el número de habitación del señor Li Xiao Lang –dijo Sango

Veamos…-dijo la recepcionista buscando en la computadora – habitación presidencial Número 2, piso 36 – Sango se marcho

Muchas gracuas!- dijo Meiling a la falta de educación de su "querida" prima politica

Tomaron el acensor, Meiling sudaba frio presentia algo, algo le decia que las cosas se pondrian color de hormiga, el acensor se abrio, salieron y se encaminaron a la habiatacion pararon frente a la puerta y…

Ding Dong – sono la puerta

Shaoran llaman a la puerta – Shaoran estaba dormido – Shaoran despierta, Shao despierta!! – todo era inútil estaba profundamente dormido, se levanto se puso la camisa de él tenía que abror quiza era Ieran que se había sentido mal

Ding Dong – volvio a sonar la puerta

La perilla giro dejando que la puerta de roble se abriera…

¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!! – Sango hechaba chispas y fuego por los ojos

Este…yo – Sango la vio de arriba abajo y vio la "demasiada" ropa que traía, la empujo y entro a la habitación

¿Sakura? – dijo Meiling

¿Mei?

Si

Quien es ella tía?

Ella…este –vacilo Meiling

Sakura bajo hasta la altura del pequeño – Hola pequeño!! Soy Sakura nn

yo soy Xiao Lang, y tu que haces aquí con mi papito? eres su secretaria?

Este…no…yo soy doctora

Mi papito se enfermo?

Algo así

QUIEN ESE ESA????????!!!!!!

Creo que se enojo – dijo tranquilamente Mei

Mei, lleva a Xiao Lang con tu abuela es la habitación de aquí junto

Si eso hare porque aquí ya se armo la batalla campal

Gracias

Sakura cerro la puerta y entro a la habitación, abrio la puerta y gracias a sus reflejos pudo evitar la silla que Sango arrojo

QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU???!!!

Soy Sakura Sango

TU!!!! MALDITA, XIAO LANG ES MIO!!, SOLAMENTE MIO!!!

Sango amo a Sakura y voy a luchar por ella

QUEEE!!!!!!?????

Continuara….

Notas de la Autora: AUCH!!! les gusto? ojala y sea un si

Xiao Lang: TE AMO NIÑO HERMOSO, TE AMO Y POR MAS QUE QUIERA NO TE PUEDO OLVIDAR Y LO MEJOR ES QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS DE NUEVO, TE AMO!!

Mario: que onda we... ya subi el capitulo para que ya no me pegues bua!!!! mamá TT

Celina Sosa: Hi Amiguita!! aqui esta el capitulo a ver si te gusta

MyBabyGirl: sorry amiga por no haber contestado tus reviews pero de verdad que no me llegan bajo ese nick

Shaoran: que Shido que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y no hay q dar gracias pork esta es mi manera de expresarme

Anilla: jajajaj, imspirada??? es el... AMOR y ya sabes q nos vuelve locas y más cuando es el amor de tu vida!!, cuidese mucho chaparra

Arki Narki: Q onda mi Juda!!, ya acabaste examenes? yo creo que si, oye Chamaca que tal los capitulos te han gustado mi amigoncha de hace... cuanto??? casi ya 11 años, weno cuidate y ahi la veo despues

querida: querida ven a mi que estoy furiendo, ay Juanga ya te dije que Shaoran es mi novio y no el tuyo!!! me estresas!!!

Y todos los que faltan pues mil disculpas pork mi mail se saturo o no se que le paso mil perdones por eso

Aiko Sakura Ika


	11. Saigo no yakusoku

**Capitulo 10**

**Saigo no Yakusoku **

Sakura cerro la puerta y entro a la habitación, abrió la puerta y gracias a sus reflejos pudo evitar la silla que Sango arrojo

QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU???!!!

Soy Sakura Sango

TU!!!! MALDITA, XIAO LANG ES MIO!!, SOLAMENTE MIO!!!

Sango amo a Sakura y voy a luchar por ella

QUEEE!!!!!!?????

Entonces ella le dirige una mirada llena de odio y rencor a Sakura, sin decir una sola palabra ella sale de la habitación dejando solos a Sakura y Shaoran, Sakura comienza a tomar sus cosas y se dirige al baño pero es detenida por Shaoran

Que haces?, porque estas empacando tus cosas?

Me marcho ya que tienes que conversar con Sango y tomes la decisión de que vas a hacer – respondió una fría Sakura

Pero ya decidí lo que voy a hacer, me voy a divorciar de ella y me quedare a tu lado, no te voy a perder de nuevo no otra ves

En ese momento Sakura se voltea hacia él y Shaoran nota en su mirada preocupación

Porque estas preocupada?

Y que si sango no quiere darte el divorcio?

Haré todo lo posible por tenerlo, haré lo que sea con tal de estar de nuevo junto a ti porque te amo a ti y solo a ti Sakura

Sakura solo se abrasa a el, mientras tanto sango se encierra en una de las habitaciones del cuarto de Ieran y se tira en la cama a llorar pero esta decidida en una cosa y es que ella nuca se separa de Shaoran y que estará dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para sepáralos de nuevo y si lo hizo una ves podrá hacerlo de nuevo así que…

La única forma de que ya no me des nunca más problemas Sakura es matándote, si te matare, lo mereces después de tu insolencia de querer quitarme a mi Xiao Lang

Pero debo tener cuidado debo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas

Pasaron dos semanas y Sango estaba decidida a cumplir su plan de una u otra forma y lo antes posible así que decide seguir a Sakura aprovechando que Sakura había salido a pasear pro el parque esa era una oportunidad maravillosa así que se esconde detrás de un árbol y de su bolso saca un arma con silenciador y dispara… y logra herirla para luego salir corriendo con lo que no contaba es que Sakura en ese momento se encontraba con Shaoran, a pesar de que Shaoran estaba con ella no logro reaccionar muy rápido permitiendo que Sakura se golpeara la cabeza

SAKURA!!!!! – la toma entre sus brazos y se percata de que su cabeza sangraba, la deja suavemente en el piso, saca su celular y llama a una ambulancia

Sakura no te mueras por favor!!! –le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

No muy lejos de ahí esta Sango con una sonrisa en su rostro se apresuraba a entrar a un centro comercial pues necesitaba una coartada y que mejor que salir de compras así que se tomo toda la tarde para comprar y comprar

Mientras tanto en el hospital Shaoran espera a que salga Sakura de la operación a la cual la estaban sometiendo lo único que le habían dicho era que necesitaba una operación de emergencia y eso le hacia suponer que ella estaba muy mal

Shaoran se encuentra esperando informes del medico pero con lo que no contaban es que en el hospital le habían avisado al esposo de Sakura el cual llega muy preocupado y esto produce un encuentro entre Shaoran y Hamachi.

Hamachi se acerca hacia Shaoran en su mente pasaba que el era el hombre al que amaba Sakura se sentó frente a él y…

Podrías decirme que es lo que paso?

Uhm! –dijo un Shaoran muy sacado de onda

Dime que es lo que le paso a mi esposa

Estábamos paseando por el parque y de repente sentí como Sakura callo intente sostenerla pero no reaccione a tiempo y se golpeo en la cabeza

Sabes quien le hizo esto a Sakura? -dijo apretando los puños estaba muy enojado, deseaba matar a la persona que le había hecho daño a la mujer que tanto amaba

No lose exactamente pero creo que tal ves sepa quien lo hizo

Y qui.. – una persona se acerco hasta donde estaba e interrumpió a Hamachi

Ustedes son familiares de la Señora Shirenji

Si, yo soy su esposo

Bien

Que pasa doctor

La señora Shirenji se encuentra en terapia intensiva pues sufrió una perforación parcial del pulmón izquierdo y debido al trauma efectuado en su cráneo ella esta en coma

QUE DICE!! –dijo Hamachi

Las próximas 24 horas son decisivas, si las pasa puede que sobreviva

Entonces los dos se ponen a llorar Shaoran después de un rato se marcha diciendo a Hamachi que tiene que confirmar sus sospechas, así que llega al hotel y ya en su habitación

Toma a Sango por la muñeca de una manera muy brusca y le dice

Porque trataste de matar a Sakura??

De que estas hablando?

Se que trataste de matar a Sakura

Estas loco!!! Yo he salido de compras mira –dijo mostrándole las bolsas llenas de cosas

No te creo nada

"No tengo nada que la incrimine" – pensó

Aléjate de ella

Que?

Si es que quieres seguir viendo a tu hijo

Que tonterías dices

Si me pides el divorcio te voy a acusar de adulterio y perderás a Xiao Lang para siempre, tu decides cariño – dijo abrazando a Shaoran

Suéltame –dijo Shaoran mientras quitaba las manos de ella, se veía enfadado

Ya lo sabes mi amor, tú hijo o tu "amorcito"

Esta bien Sango, acepto –dicho esto salio de la habitación rumbo al hospital

Shaoran llega al hospital y logra divisar a Hamachi así que le pide que lo acompañe a la cafetería pues tiene algo muy importante que hablar con él. Ya en la cafetería

Ahora si dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Mi esposa me esta amenazando con quitarme a mi hijo si sigo con Sakura estoy entre la espada y la pared o mi hijo o el amor de mi vida, he tomado ya una decisión por lo que tengo que dejarla

Pero…

Mi hijo es lo más importante en mi vida, te pido por favor que hagas muy feliz a Sakura como yo nunca lo haré

No te preocupes que yo la voy a amar con todo mi corazón y nunca la dejare sola

Sango me a prohibido verla pero quiero despedirme de ella, voy a verla

Shaoran abandono la cafetería y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sakura después de todo Sango no estaba y quería verla por ultima ves, entro a la habitación; sintió que su corazón se desgarraba con el panorama que había dentro de esas cuatro paredes blancas, vio a su pequeño cerezo conectada a un montón de cables y un respirador se acerco con una silla junto a ella y se sentó

**Sayonara isogu you ni**

**(Comenzó a llover)**

**Anata ni furi-dasu ame**

**(Pareces con prisa para decir adiós)**

**Nani ka nan demo ii hanashite**

**(Hablemos de algo... de lo que sea)**

**Motto soba ni itai.**

**(Quiero estar contigo un poco más).**

Te amo Sakura eres el amor de mi vida

Por favor despierta Sakura – lo dijo agarrando su mano con fuerza , su rostro estaba cubierto por lagrimas – despierta amor mío

Sakura oye su voz y trata de salir del abismo, abre los ojos y…

**Kono te o hanaseba mou**

**(Si suelto tu mano)**

**Anata ni todokanai no**

**(Siento que no volveré a tenerla otra vez)**

**Korae kirenaku naru omoi ni**

**(He cerrado mis ojos con valor en contra)**

**Kitsuku hitomi tojita.**

**(De las emociones que me abruman).**

Él ya no estaba pero ha recobrado el conocimiento. En unos minutos entra Hamachi y la ve Sakura se extraña pues no esperaba verlo a él, Hamachi se pone muy feliz, brinca salta y revolotea pero Sakura esta pensativa así que le pregunta

Y Shaoran?

Shaoran no puede estar contigo por que el tiene una responsabilidad con su hijo – los ojos de Sakura se humedecen. Estas bien?

Si nn – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

…

En eso entra el doctor y le pide a Hamachi que salga ya que desea revisar a Sakura, Hamachi sale y espera a que el doctor salga, cuando el doctor sale

Como esta mi esposa Tenichi?

Los dos se encuentran en perfecto estado es un milagro Hamachi

Los dos?? - bien sorprendiendo a Hamachi por lo de los dos así que decide preguntar- a que te refieres con que los dos se encuentran bien?

Sakura esta embarazada, felicidades colega

Hamachi se pone feliz pensando que es su hijo pero de repente se pregunta si es su hijo o es de Shaoran, entra y le dice a Sakura…

Estas embarazada mi amor!!! – dijo realmente feliz pero ella se puso a llorar

Porque lloras?

Porque el padre de mi hijo no puede estar conmigo

Ese bebe es de Shaoran?

Si, justamente el día que me dispararon iba a revelarle la buena noticia, que estaba embarazada, pero paso esto

No te preocupes porque yo seré el papá de este hermoso bebe – dijo acariciando el vientre de Sakura

Gracias

No mi amor no ay que darlas lo hago porque quiero

**Nakanai de saigo made**

**(No lloraré hasta que todo termine)**

**Sono kao mo koe mo**

**(Aun cuando tu rostro y voz)**

**Kokoro ni kizande itai no ni**

**(Están destrozando mi corazón)**

**Dou shite na no shinjitakunai**

**(¿Por qué paso esto? No quiero)**

**Omoide ni nante**

**(Creerlo... con todos estos recuerdos)**

**Anata o aishisugite iru.**

**(Te amo demasiado).**

Después ella se recupera no mucho pero la dan de alta ella decide ir a caminar pues necesita distraerse un poco, respirar el aire puro del parque y empezar a coordinar un poco más, ella se topa a Shaoran en el parque pues llevaba a Xiao a pasear ella trata de huir pero el se lo impide

**Kotoba ni dekinai hodo**

**(No puedo ni hablar)**

**Kokoro ga sakebu keredo**

**(Mi corazón llora sin cesar)**

**Ame ni kono mama hiki-tometara**

**(Si te sigo abrazando así)**

**Anata nurete shimau.**

**(Te mojarás por la lluvia).**

te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupado

si – dijo ella tajantemente

Shaoran se entristece al ver como Sakura se porta fríamente con el de nuevo, él quiere saber cual es la razón pero ella se suelta de el y se marcha y el corre detrás de ella y la para tomando su mano

**Damatte kabau you ni**

**(De una silenciosa, y protectora manera)**

**Yasashiku tsutsunda yubi**

**(Gentilmente envolviste con tus manos las mías)**

**Itsu ka oboete ita subete ga**

**(Algún día, mis recuerdos de esto)**

**Touku hanarete iku.**

**(Desaparecerán).**

Que tienes?

Nada Shaoran

Porque te portas así conmigo?

Shaoran sigue tu vida porque yo voy a tratar de seguir la mía sin ti

Te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos, nuestro amor es imposible – ella se pone a llorar

No sigas por favor

Te prometo algo amor, algún día podremos estar juntos, su no es aquí será en otro mundo

**Furi-mukanai anata ni**

**(Sin mirar atrás, dijiste)**

**"Itsu ka wa aeru" to**

**("Nos volveremos a ver algún día")**

**Saigo no yakusoku matte ita**

**(La promesa final que estaba esperando)**

**Ni-do to onaji yume o mirenai**

**(Sé que nunca podré compartir)**

**Wakatte iru kedo**

**(Los mismos sueños de nuevo, pero...)**

**Kono mama toki o tometetai**

**(Desearía poder detener el tiempo ahora).**

Ella decide no revelarle que esta embarazada. Sakura se despide de el con un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios y luego se marcha con lagrimas en los ojos mientras toca su vientre y le dice al pequeño ser que lleva dentro de ella

yo siempre amare a tu padre…

**Nakanai de saigo made**

**(No lloraré hasta que todo termine)**

**Anata ga mienai**

**(Ya que no puedes verme)**

**Senaka ga mijinde kiete yuku**

**(Mi valor desaparece)**

**Shinjitakunai mada dekinai**

**(No quiero creer... aun no puedo...)**

**Omoide ni nante**

**(Con todos estos recuerdos)**

**Anata o aishisugite iru**

**(Te amo demasiado).**

**Continuara….**

Notas de la autora:

Ohayo a todos! Les gusto??, que triste capitulo me encanto hacerlo así q la cosa se pone mas interesante

Agradecimientos

Celina Sosa: muchísimas gracias amiga sin ti no la hubiera hecho me diste muy buenas ideas y yo nada más las pulí.

Serenity-Princess: aki esta el capitulo 10 ya hacia falta verdad, que weno que te gsute mi fic y ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo

Melanie: jajajaj, haber si de este capitulo piensas lo mismo cuidate y suerte

Y muchas Gracias a todos los demas que me han dejado un review, gracias


	12. Rezare

**Capítulo 11**

**Rezare **

Shaoran sigue tu vida porque yo voy a tratar de seguir la mía sin ti

Te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos, nuestro amor es imposible – ella se pone a llorar

No sigas por favor

Te prometo algo amor, algún día podremos estar juntos, si no es aquí será en otro mundo

Han pasado ya cinco meses, cinco largos meses en los cuales los dos han tratado de seguir con sus vidas, después de todo ya no vivían por ellos sino por sus los hermosos seres a los que les habían otorgado el don de la vida.

**Hong Kong **

En una pequeña habitación de una lujosísima mansión hablaban dos personas; una de ellas era un apuesto joven y la segunda era una señora de gran porte y hermosura, el joven lucia preocupado por la conversación que sostenía con la que de seguro era su madre

Estas segura que deseas ir?

Si, hijo, ella es una gran doctora

Pero… porque no te atiendes con Tao?

Porque ella es la mejor

….

Por esa simple y sencilla razón – se inclino a su hijo e hizo que la mirara fijamente a los ojos- ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que no deseas verla Xiao Lang?

Ninguno madre- dijo desviando la mirada

Déjame adivinar…es Sango ¿cierto?

Así es madre, usted no se equivoca

Claro que no mi pequeño hijo, te conozco tan bien y se que si no quieres ir es porque no sabes como harás para contenerte y no correr a los brazos de Sakura.

Nunca me dijiste la razón por la cual volviste con Sango, será que puedo saberla ahora?

Yo…es... Sango me amenazo con quitarme a mi hijo para siempre con la excusa de que la engañe con Sakura… y… no puedo hacer nada NADA MADRE!!! – de sus ojos salían cristalinas lagrimas llenas de dolor, angustia y desesperación

Tranquilo hijo mío –lo abrazo y trato de consolarlo.

Una ves que se tranquilizo un poco la charla continuo

Aun así hijo, voy a ir a Japón yo he depositado mi confianza en ella así como mi vida

Lo se madre por eso he decidido que te acompañare

Estas seguro?

Totalmente

Entonces así será –abrió la puerta y antes de salir – partimos mañana a primera hora

Ella salio y cerro la puerta. Momentos después Shaoran salio de la habitación y se dirijo a la propia, abrió la puerta y ahí esta ella con tan solo verla se ponía de mal humor, ella le dijo unas cuantas palabras mismas que Shaoran ignoro así pues abrió el closet y saco su maleta y empezó a sacar un poco de ropa para el viaje

A donde vas?

A Japón- contesto con una voz de hielo

Porque y para que?

Voy a acompañar a mi madre a un chequeo

No iras!

No eres nadie para decirme que debo o que no debo hacer?

Te parece poco que soy TU esposa y la Madre de TU hijo

Si, me parece poco

Pero…

Aparte voy porque me preocupa la salud de mi madre, ya te lo he dicho

Y de paso para ver a "esa"

"Esa" como tu la llamas tiene nombre y es Sakura y es la doctora de mi madre y no, no voy a verla

Me niego rotundamente

Si estas tan desconfiada, porque no nos acompañas? Estarás mas segura así?

Mas segura? No lo creo pero creo que es mejor que los acompañe

Bien salimos mañana a primera hora

**Tokio Japón **

En un pequeño café dos jóvenes platicaban animadamente una de ellas de cabellera negra y preciosos ojos azules de hermosa y refinada figura y su acompañante de cabello castaño claro y ojos tan hermosos como las esmeraldas

Ay Sakura voy a ser tía!!! Aun no lo puedo creer!!

Jejeje nnU

El nacimiento tiene que ser perfecto, y ay que guardarlo para siempre por eso tendré mi cámara de video para grabarlo todo- sus ojos tomaban la forma de estrellitas

No vas a cambiar verdad!! UU – pero Tomoyo no le hacia caso

Mira aquí tengo ya un poca de ropita para el bebe, la he hecho en amarillo porque aun no sabes si va a ser cerecito o un pequeño lobito – con esto ultimo sin darse cuenta logro que la ojiverde se entristezca

Lo siento

No Tomoyo no tuviste la culpa, si tú y Hamachi son los que me han ayudado estos cinco meses

Yo?

Si tú, tú me diste fuerzas cuando más lo necesitaba

Pero de nada sirvió

Claro que si amiga, viajaste desde Hong Kong solo para verme y me tranquilizaste y me animaste a luchar por Shaoran, tal vez no gane pero si me hiciste ver que aunque no consiguiera estar con él, me quedaría la satisfacción de haber luchado y los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos – las dos amigas se abrazaron mutuamente y unas cuantas traicioneras lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas

El vuelo 423 con destino Hong Kong, Tokio arribaba a la cuidad de destino, los pasajeros salen y de entre toda la multitud sale la matriarca Li y su familia, tomaron el equipaje y abordaron un taxi que los llevo hasta el hotel donde se hospedarían por cuatro días

Otra ves la luz del sol alumbraba las calles y casas de Tokio, ya había comenzado su guardia en el hospital, entro a su consultorio y en unos cuantos minutos le informaron que unos de sus pacientes se encontraba ahí y no cualquier paciente era nada más y nada menos que la madre del hombre al que aun amaba y nunca dejaría de hacerlo se pregunto a si misma si ¿es que él se encontraba ahí? ¿Que iba a hacer? No pudo pensar pues su secretaria la saco de sus pensamientos, tan solo le dijo a la mujer que cierra pasar a su paciente, la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a la matriarca Li, a su hijo…. Y a Sango?

Shaoran entro y la vio estaba cada día mas hermosa un momento ella estaba… embarazada?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro porque había una posibilidad de que ese bebe fuera su hijo la única forma de salir de dudas era preguntándole a la misma Sakura pero necesitaba encontrar una forma pues Sango no se le despegaba ni un solo segundo

Que bueno es verte otra ves hija

Como ha estado señora Li

Muy bien, pero mira nada más si estas divina embarazada – Ieran sospechaba al igual que su hijo que esa criatura era su nieto

Gracias, pero bueno ha venido a hacerse un chequeo así que por favor acompáñeme para hacerle un electro

Las dos mujeres salen y se dirigen a un cuarto y de nuevo se le hace el estudio

Bien hemos pasado la primera prueba

Me alegro tanto

Le importaría venir mañana para una ultima revisión después de mañana podríamos asegurar que tendrá que volver a venir a verme dentro de un año

Claro que no me molesta, al contrario – lentamente acerco su mano hacia la mejilla de Sakura- me encanta verte, estoy tan agradecida contigo si por mi fuera serias mi nuera y la madre de mis nietos

Yo…

No digas nada pequeña, ahora vayamos al informarle a mi hijo lo sucedido

Si – elevo su mano hasta su mejilla y la toco se había sentido tan bien cuando Ieran la acaricio

Ieran le informo a su hijo que tendría que venir por última vez mañana y que la próxima visita seria hasta dentro de un año salieron del hospital y se dirigieron hacia un restaurante ya después de haber comido se fueron al hotel. En la habitación de Sango y Shaoran tan solo se oían gritos por parte de los dos había comenzado una nueva pelea

Vi como la mirabas

Y como la miraba?

Con deseo, lo vi en tus ojos

Sango por favor no seas ridícula

Ridícula yo? Y tu infiel

Eso es todo – el se dirigió hasta la salida

A donde vas?

A caminar

Voy contigo

NO, por eso me voy para no verte porque ya no te soporto! –dicho esto cerro con un portazo la puerta

Caminando por las calles del centro de Tokio vio algo que le llamo la atención: una mujer, tan hermosa como la luna vio que entro a una tienda de ropa para niños y bebes, de seguro le iría a comprar ropa a su hijo y esta era la oportunidad que esperaba, le preguntaría si es que ese niño era de él y se sacaría la espina de la duda, entro a la tienda y la busco, la encontró se veía tan tierna viendo unos pequeños zapatitos tan chiquitos y tan exquisitos, lentamente se acerco a ella y en su oído pronuncio un

te amo- ella reconocería esa voz donde fuera así que volteo y lo vio, estaba sonriente

Que haces aquí?

Necesito hablar contigo

De?

Lo que pasa es que tengo una duda

Ah si? Cual?

El bebe que esperas es mío

No, es de Hamachi – le había dolido pero sabia que si le decía la verdad el trataría de volver junto a ella y después de lo que Hamachi le había dicho

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura entro a su casa llorando y Hamachi la ve y le pregunta porque llora, ella se abraza a Hamachi y le dice que se ha despedido de Shaoran y que el le había hecho una promesa que no entendía y que eso la hace sufrir, él al no querer verla así decide contarle lo que Shaoran le dijo

Sakura el no puede estar contigo por culpa de su esposa

por Sango?

Si, ella lo ha amenazado con no dejarlo ver nunca más a su hijo

Con esa explicación ella había entendido y se prometió que viviría por su hijo y que trataría de rehacer su vida junto a Hamachi

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Shaoran regresa al hotel triste ya que el hubiera deseado que ese bebe fuera suyo al día siguiente el vuele con su madre y Sango para la ultima consulta

Aquí estamos ya

Bien, podrían salir por favor necesito revisar a la señora

Claro - dijo el heredero de la dinastía Li

Shaoran vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre

No, ve tú

Pero porque?

Porque deseo saber los resultado del chequeo cuanto antes

Shaoran ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo una voz detrás de él, el voltea y…

Muy bien Hamachi y ¿tu?

También

Ah, por cierto muchas felicidades por el bebe que espera tu mujer

Hamachi se entera de que Sakura le mintió a Shaoran

Gracias Shaoran, y dime que te trae por aquí?

Sakura revisa a mi madre

Si ya lo recuerdo ella se sometió a una operación hace cinco meses

Sakura e Ieran salen, Shaoran se queda con su madre a esperar a Sango mientras que Sakura y Hamachi se van. Hamachi nota que Sakura esta muy triste y el desde luego sabe cual es la razón de su tristeza y esa es Shaoran. Llegan a su casa

**Amor tu sabes que te quiero con toda el alma, **

**Te dejo libre el camino, para que seas feliz...**

- Hamachi me siento cansada voy a acostarme un rato

- Si cariño

**No tienes que seguir, sufriendo aquí a mi lado **

**Anoche sin querer, te sorprendí llorando **

**Sin que te dieras cuenta te oí rogarle al cielo **

**Que te diera valor, para decirme adiós.**

Hamachi esta pensativo y toma una decisión muy importante, tal vez la más importante y la más dolorosa: ayudar a Sakura y a Shaoran para que estén juntos, para eso debía hablar con Sango debía tratar de convencerla para que dejara en libertad a Shaoran, así que se dispone a buscarla y empezó a llamar a todos los hoteles de la cuidad hasta encontrarlos

Si hotel Palace en que puedo ayudarlo

Disculpe, deseo saber si en ese hotel se encuentra hospedado el señor Li Xiao Lang

Si, aquí se hospeda el señor Li

Podría comunicarme a su habitación por favor

Claro señor,

Listo

Hola – contesto una vos de mujer

Hola, es usted la señora Sango de Li

Si, quien es usted

Soy el esposo de Sakura Shirenji la doctora de la madre de su esposo

Y que es lo que quiere

Necesito hablar con usted, cree que podamos vernos hoy en la noche como a las ocho en el bar **tsuki**

Esta bien ahí estaré

**Quisiste darme amor, y no te enamoraste**

**Te debo agradecer que al menos lo intentaste**

**Y no te voy a detener**

**Porque seria absurdo y cruel**

**Así que vete ahora**

**Y aunque se que sufriré.**

Una ves ya los dos reunidos

Señora Li vengo a usted a pedirle por favor que deje a Shaoran en libertad

Eso nunca!

Deje que ellos sean felices, por favor entienda

Nunca dejare lo que es mío, y no tengo porque seguirlo oyendo así que me voy

Ella sale inmediatamente del bar y de una cosa si esta segura y es

Debo eliminarte Sakura de una ves por todas, siempre serás una sombra entre Shaoran y yo así que si te mato ya no me serás problema, pero esta vez me asegurare de que todo salga bien

**Rezaré para que a donde vayas **

**Alguien llene tus ojos de amor **

**Que te den lo que en mi no encontraste **

**Que tus noches ardan de pasión.**

Entro a otro bar pues ahí pensaría como la mataría, había bebido tanto que apenas si se sostenía en pie, por su parte Hamachi invito a Shaoran a cenar a un lugar cerca de donde estaba y ahí le diría a Shaoran que el hijo que esperaba Sakura era de él.

**Rezaré para que me recuerdes, **

**Que me lleves en tu corazón, **

**Y cada vez que escuches un te quiero **

**Pienses que puedo ser yo.**

Sakura había llegado al lugar donde se reuniría con su esposo lo que no sabia es que Shaoran también estaría ahí, Hamachi la había visto desde lejos hoy la perdería y eso le dolía en el alma algo lo saco de sus pensamiento un carro a exceso de velocidad se aproximaba hacia Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al llegar la arrojo con cuidado hacia el lado opuesto, ella estaba bien pero ¿él? Hamachi había recibido de lleno el impacto del coche

HAMACHI NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rezaré para que a donde vayas **

**Alguien llene tus ojos de amor **

**Que te den lo que en mi no encontraste **

**Que tus noches ardan de pasión.**

Sakura corrió hacia él y se arrodillo a su lado, estaba sangrando, por su parte Shaoran vio todo desde su auto, bajo de él y corrió hacia su amigo y llamo a una ambulancia de pronto se detuvo y vio que la responsable de todo era Sango fue hacia el auto, ella aun vivía pero estaba demasiado herida como para huir, por su parte Sakura trataba de ayudar a su esposo pero sus nervios no la ayudaban mucho

**Rezaré para que me recuerdes, **

**Que me lleves en tu corazón, **

**Y cada vez que escuches un te quiero **

**Pienses que puedo ser yo.**

No llores mi vida – dijo elevando su mano con dificultad hasta su rostro

No me dejes Hamachi

Sakura… Arghh Maldición!!!

Hamachi!!! – dijo Shaoran llegando hasta él

Shaoran amigo dame tu mano – Shaoran le dio la mano a Hamachi y la unió con la de Sakura- Cuídalos mucho, cuida mucho a Sakura y a Tu hijo Shaoran, si TU hijo Shaoran, el bebe que espera Sakura es tuyo

Hamachi no por favor no me dejes!!

Promételo Shaoran, prométeme que nunca los vas a abandonar

Lo prometo amigo, te lo prometo nunca los dejare pase lo que pase

Gracias

Y tu mi princesa prométeme que lucharas por Shaoran y que nunca lo vas a dejar

Yo…. Lo prometo pero por favor no me dejes

No llores mejor sonríe déjame verte sonreír por ultima ves

Sakura sonrió Hamachi acaricio por ultima ves sus labios y lentamente cerro sus ojos

Hamachi!! –dijo Sakura abrazándose al cuerpo ya sin vida de su esposo

**Rezaré para que nunca sufras, pues mereces ser feliz **

**Este adiós se que soportare por que se que también **

**Tú rezaras por mí...**

CONTINUARA……

**A la Memoria de Leonardo Alcázar**

**1987 - 2004**

**Cuantos más tienen que morir? Por favor si toman no manejen no solo a ustedes y a su familia le hacen daño también se lo hacen a otras personas que puede que no conozcan al arrebatarles a un ser querido.**

**Notas de la autora: aki esta en el capitulo 11, que ha gustado? A mi me dio mucha tristeza matar a Hamachi a mi Hamachi, ya saben si tienen dudas o comentarios positivos o negativos dejen un review**

**Agradecimientos**

**Celina Sosa: A que no te esperabas esto? Soy mala verdad UU**

**Melanie: muchas gracias amiga por apoyarme un montón con este fic **

**Serenity – Princess: Que te ha parecido este capitulo? Me ha encantado l que opinas de esta historia, muchas gracias de verdad**

**Mooki: aki esta el capitulo, orale que chido seria tenerte como fan nn**

**Chicafresa2004: con respecto a tu preguntita pues si ya te golpee jajaja y si soy mala y desgraciadamente no me puedo librar porque vives cerca y vienes a ponerme gorro, pero muy en el fondo si te quiero… pero muerta **

**Renacuajo: epa gracias, veo que tan siquiera sigues leyendo muchas gracias por eso, como no creo escribirte y tu sabes porque, pues te deseo una feliz navidad y un abrazo**

**Rika-chan: dime que te ha parecido el capitulo, ha resuelto tus dudas? Si no es asi dejalas en un rr y te contesto, cuidate**

**Danielita: pues no es el final, pero te informo que este es el penúltimo capitulo, y si pobre Shao a sufrido mucho pero ya pronto se aclara todo de todo**

**Belen: sip te doy toda la razón es Sango es barbara pero por fin tendra su merecido**

**Bueno les deseo a todos una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD y que se la pasen de pelos, cuidense y disfruten mucho a su family**


	13. Volvere junto a ti

**Capítulo 12**

**Volveré junto a ti**

Y tu mi princesa prométeme que lucharas por Shaoran y que nunca lo vas a dejar

Yo…. Lo prometo pero por favor no me dejes

No llores mejor sonríe déjame verte sonreír por ultima ves

Sakura sonrió Hamachi acaricio por ultima ves sus labios y lentamente cerro sus ojos

Hamachi!! –dijo Sakura abrazándose al cuerpo ya sin vida de su esposo

En las ultimas dos semanas no podía sacar de su mente el recuerdo de la muerte de Hamachi acaricio sus labios cerrando los ojos y sintió la presencia de Hamachi junto a ella

Le era difícil creer que nunca más vería sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa traviesa.

Camino hacia el baño y abrió la llave de la tina, una ves llena se introdujo en ella, necesitaba relajarse sabia que en su estado no podría estar deprimida pero la sensación de vació no abandonaba su cuerpo.

Se acostó en la cama, su cuerpo trataba de buscar un poco de descanso ya que a la mañana siguiente darían de alta a Sango y por consiguiente se llevaría acabo el juicio contra ella, Sakura era una persona de buenos sentimientos pero de verdad odiaba a Sango, por su culpa él había muerto, apretó los ojos con fuerza, como deseaba que Shaoran estuviera con ella, lo necesitaba tanto, pero ella misma le había pedido que se alejara de ella, que necesitaba estar sola, que le faltaba tiempo. ¿Tiempo? ¿Qué no eran suficientes ya siete años sin él?

**Hospital de Tokio**

Sango se encontraba en una habitación de aquel hospital, el olor a alcohol la enfermaba, sabia que hoy la darían de alta y la llevarían presa; y seguramente Sakura cuando la viera se burlaría de ella, no podía permitir que ella le quitara lo que mas "amaba" en su vida, debía pensar en algo pronto.

Un medico entra a una habitación en la cual se encuentra una mujer de cabellera negra y que por los ropajes que llevaba debía ser una paciente, el medico se acerco a ella pues debía examinarla por ultima ves, al acercase a la mujer pudo notar que en su rostro no se encontraba ninguna expresión. El medico comenzó con la revisión. De pronto por el rostro inexpresivo de Sango se formo una malévola sonrisa

Bien Señora Li, es todo

Me dará de alta?

Ya lo creo, esta totalmente sana – en eso una enfermera entra a la habitación

Doctor los agentes quieren saber si la paciente será dada de alta

Infórmeles que…

El medico no alcanzo a terminar su frase pues Sango le había estrellado en la cabeza un jarrón, corrió hacia la enfermera quien trataba de salir sin éxito pues Sango estrello su cabeza contra la pared dejándola inconsciente, despojo a la mujer de sus ropas y se vistió con ellas,

"El perfecto disfraz" – pensó

Salio de la habitación topándose con dos agentes de la policía

Y bien?

El doctor aun sigue examinando a la paciente, demorara unos 15 minutos más.

Su plan surtió efecto, había engañado a esos dos estupidos policías, cuando se enteraran ella ya estaría lejos de ahí, ahora su única misión era estar junto a Shaoran y si no podía estar ella con él, nadie lo estaría. Algo llamo su atención era Shaoran de seguro venia a ver como la apresaban pero el chasco que se llevaría al descubrir que se había fugado, camino mas rápido y evitándolo.

Shaoran entro al edificio, tomo el ascensor que lo llevaría a la dichosa habitación, ya una vez ahí…

buenos días señores!

Buenos días – contestaron a coro los dos policías

Aun no dan de alta a mi esposa?

No, la enfermera nos dijo que en 15 mas

Al fin la puerta se abrió y salio el doctor mal herido

se ha escapado!

Que ha dicho?

Que la detenida se ha escapado, me ha golpeado a mi y a la señorita enfermera. Los agentes dieron parte a la comisaría, Shaoran salio corriendo seguramente iría por Sakura

Ya muy lejos de ahí, Sango entraba en un establecimiento extraño, el cual era atendido por un tipo gordo y con cara de mafioso, el tipo la observo de pies a cabeza y en su mirada se podía ver lujuria.

puedo servirte en algo preciosa

en primera no sea tan igualo y si puede ayudarme, lo que necesito es…

La puerta no dejaba de sonar, abrió los ojos con pesadez casi no había podido descansar estos últimos días, se levanto y se coloco una bata encima, caminaba por el pasillo y la puerta seguía sonando, mientras bajaba por las escaleras oía cada vez mas insistente el timbre, lo único que pudo hacer para calmar el chilleante ruido fue un "ya voy", llego hasta la puerta principal y cuando la abrió…

tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Shaoran entrando de golpe

¿quieres pasar? – dijo irónicamente la castaña

por favor Sakura deja las bromas para otra ocasión

Y ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

Sango se escapo

¿Qué?!!, pero ¿Cómo?

Eso no importa ahora, lo más importante es llevarte a un lugar seguro, vamos por algo de ropa- subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación y empacaron un poco de ropa

Necesitamos un lugar seguro para que te quedes ahí, alguna sugerencia

Tomoyo

¿Tomoyo?

Si, ella y Eriol están aquí ¿lo recuerdas?

Si es verdad, te llevare ahí, pero primero debemos ir por Xiao Lang, él también corre peligro

Llegaron al Hotel y subieron hasta la habitación de Ieran y una ves dada la explicación, tanto Meling, Ieran y el pequeño Xiao se irían de ahí, pues ninguno estaría a salvo.

Una pareja de jóvenes tomaban el desayuno en su casa, pensaban que ahora si sus mejores amigos serian felices que equivocados estaban

Como me gustaría ver la cara de Sango en estos momentos – dijo Eriol

A mi también cariño – contesto suavemente Tomoyo

Lo mejor de todo esto es que por fin Sakura y Shaoran podrán ser felices después de todo esto

Tienes razón – la doncella entro informándoles que tenían visita

Disculpen señores, pero en el recibidor están la familia del Señor Li y la señora Sakura

Ahora vamos Hideiko, mientras hazlos pasar a la sala

Si señor – dijo la doncella retirándose

Que habrá pasado?– pegunto Tomoyo

Lo que sea que fuere pronto lo sabremos querida – entraron a la sala

Eriol necesito tu ayuda – dijo Shaoran exasperado

Tranquilo amigo, ¿Qué pasa?

Sango

Que pasa con ella?

Se ha escapado del hospital, por lo que mi familia corre peligro – Tomoyo corrió hacia Sakura abrazándose a ella

Tranquilo, haré lo todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte

Puedes aceptar en tu casa a mi familia y Sakura

Claro que si, eso ni dudarlo

Shaoran sale de la mansión Hiraguisawa con lo que no contaba era con que cierta persona los había seguido, ahora sabia donde estaban, pero prefería actuar con cautela. Shaoran había regresado al hotel. Pasaron un par de días, en los cuales el pequeño Xiao se había encariñado mucho con Sakura y ella le había confesado que el bebe que esperaba era su hermano. Y un buen día…

Sakura? – cuestiono el pequeño

Dime cariño

Porque tú no eres mi mamá?, -esta pregunta descoloco a Sakura la cual se arrodillo delante del pequeño

Xiao a mi me hubiera encantado que tu fueras mi hijito, pero Dios no quiso que fueras mi hijo – Sakura abrazo al pequeño

Me gustaría que fueras mi mamá, Sakura quieres ser mi mamá? – pregunto Xiao con ilusión en sus pequeños ojos cafés

Claro que si! – dijo abrazando aun al pequeño – nada me gustaría mas

Una sombra los observaba detrás de un frondoso árbol, sigilosamente empezó a avanzar hacia ellos.

"La emboscada nunca falla" se dijo a si misma la sombra, se movía con agilidad y sin ser vista, llego hasta un árbol justo detrás de Xiao; las lágrimas no dejaban a Sakura percatarse al cien por ciento de las cosas vio algo que se movió pero era demasiado tarde Sango estaba detrás de Xiao con una pistola y apuntando a la cabeza del niño

Levántate!!!- ordeno Sango

De acuerdo – dijo ya en pie- pero no lo lastimes

Eso depende – ahora tomaba la mano del niño quien lloraba inconsolablemente- Tú sígueme!! Le ordeno a Sakura- si es que quieres que este mocoso chillón viva.

Sakura obedeció y siguió a Sango, llegaron hasta una bodega. Sango arrojo al suelo a Sakura, y la amarro de los pies en una tubería, Xiao comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte.

Cállate maldito mocoso!!!

Papá!! – gritaba el niño

Cállate de una buena vez!!! – lo arrojo al piso justo a un lado de Sakura quien lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo

Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo- dijo haciéndole caricias en la mejilla

Mamá, papá va a venir por nosotros ¿verdad?- sus ojos estaban lagrimosos, pero aun así se podía notar la ilusión en su rostro

Claro mi amor, tu papá nos va a salvar – le dio un beso en la frente para después mecerlo entre sus brazos haciendo que el pequeño se quedara profundamente dormido en sus brazos

Ay pero que ternura!!! – dijo Sango tratando de ocultar el enojo en su voz – que mas te falta quitarme ladrona?- su voz comenzaba a sonar cada vez mas enfadada – primero mi amado Xiao Lang y ahora mi hijo, Segura que no quieres también a mis padres? o mi nombre?, o que? Dímelo

Yo no te he quitado nada…

No claro que no! – su voz era irónica- primero el amor de Xiao La…

NUNCA LO TUVISTE!! – grito desesperada Sakura – si mal no recuerdo Xiao Lang fue primero mi novio antes que tuyo y si se alejo de mi fue por le hiciste una jugarreta al quedar embarazada o ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Jajaja, Como olvidarlo!, fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, Xiao Lang solamente pensaba en mí

Eso no es cierto, el pensaba que era yo

Te había olvidado, fue mío durante mucho tiempo hasta que tuvo que volver a este maldito país y te vio, si no hubiera sido por esa estupida de Ieran él seria completamente mío y seriamos felices…

Nunca hubieras sido feliz con él porque el siempre ha pensado en mi, al igual que yo en él y eso nunca vas a poder cambiarlo, el me ama a mi y no a ti

MALDITA PERRA! - se acerco a ella – Eres una PERRA- Sango cacheteo a Sakura – pero vamos a ver a quien ama Xiao Lang

Sango tomo su móvil y marco el número celular de Xiao Lang, pero estaba apagado así que decidió marcar al hotel

Hotel palace en que puedo ayudarle- pregunto el recepcionista

Comuníqueme con Xiao Lang Li

El señor Li liquido su cuenta esta mañana

Maldición – colgó y volteo a ver a Sakura – Tú debes saber donde esta, dime ¿Dónde demonios esta Xiao Lang?- Sango estaba totalmente fuera de si, Sakura temía por su vida y la de sus hijos – Dame el maldito teléfono de la casa donde estabas, si es que quieres seguir con vida

Esta bien, esta bien, pero tranquilízate por favor, el teléfono es…

Xiao Lang bajaba de su auto y se dirigía hacia la entrada de la mansión Hiraguisawa, entro y saludo a su amigo

Hola Eriol

Hola pequeño lobo

No me digas así! Sabes bien que no me gusta

Jaja, me encanta hacerte enojar

Que gracioso – Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras

Hola Shaoran

Tomoyo!, como estas?

Un poco cansada y mareada, tú?

Impaciente de ver a mis tres amores, sabes donde se encuentran?

En el jardín

Ahora vuelvo- el teléfono sonó, Tomoyo contesto

Diga… Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo antes de que hubiera salido de la sala – es para ti es…Sango – Shaoran paro en seco y corrió a tomar la llamada

Hola- dijo dudoso Shaoran

Hola mi vida

Que quieres Sango- su tono era brusco

Que brusco no me gusta ese tono – tratando de parecer ofendida

Déjate de payasadas y dime que quieres de una vez

Aaaa – le reprocho Sango- ese no es tono de contestar jovencito y mas cuando tienes mucho que perder

Pero que tonterías dices?

No son tonterías, sabes aquí esta tu preciada flor de cerezo y tu querido hijito Xiao

Imposible…ellos están en el jardín

Te daré una prueba – Sango jalo del brazo a Sakura y le ordeno hablar – habla con Shaoran y dile que estas bien por ahora y que si quieres que estén bien haga todo lo que yo le diga y mas te vale que lo hagas con tono de angustia si no quieres que tu bebe se muera – Sango apuntaba hacia el vientre de Sakura, Sakura tomo el teléfono mientras Sango aun apuntaba

**_Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo…_**

Shaoran?

Sakura?

Shaoran por favor!, has todo lo que te diga! – lo dijo sin fingir ya que en realidad temía por su vida y la de sus hijos

Mi amor, estas bien?

Si…por ahora…

Dame eso. Sango arrebato el teléfono a la joven –ahí esta tu prueba mi amor, ahora escucha con atención si quieres que Sakura y tus hijos sigan con vida ven al almacén "Torikori" en media hora, ah y solo y no des parte a las autoridades, si lo haces te juro que se mueren

Esta bien ahí estaré – colgó y…

Que paso? – pregunto llorando Tomoyo, que le paso a Sakura?

Sango… Sango tiene a Sakura y a Xiao

Pero Sakura esta en el jardín

Ya no Tomoyo…

Pero, ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Eriol

Debo ir al almacén "Torikori", solo y no avisar a la policía, tengo media hora para llegar

En ese instante Meiling e Ieran Li entraban en la casa

Hola primito – Meiling corrió a abrazar a su primo – Que te pasa Xiao Lang

Debo irme ahora, después les explico. Adiós madre y disculpe – Shaoran salio corriendo

Pero que pasa aquí?, podrías explicármelo Eriol?

Shaoran se apresuraba para llegar a la bodega, le faltaban menos de cinco minutos para llegar, estaba nervioso y tenía miedo, mucho. Llego al almacén y vio la puerta abierta por la cual entro, a lo lejos pudo ver a su hijo y a su lado estaba Sakura, los dos estaban amarrados pero no se notaba rastro alguno de Sango

**Volveré porque se que no puedo elegir **

**Recordando ahora días de otra latitud **

**Frecuentando sitios donde tú estarás**

**Repitiendo gestos y palabras que... perdimos**

Bien mi amor, este es el trato – Sango apareció de la nada – tú te quedas conmigo y tu florecita y tus preciosos hijos siguen con vida ¿Qué te parece mi brillante idea?

Que estas loca, pero no tengo otra opción

Seremos una familia de nuevo, ahora ve por nuestro hijo para irnos de nuevo a Hong Kong

Shaoran obedeció y fue por Xiao quien permanecía dormido, se agacho para cargarlo y vio a Sakura

Estas bien Sakura?

Si, ahora debes irte por el bien de todos

Pero Sakura

Yo estaré bien

Shaoran levanto a Xiao y se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de su amada, Sango sonrió malignamente

Ahora amor despídete de tu florecita

Se oyó un disparo, Sakura cerró los ojos debido al fuerte impacto.

-NO!!! -grito Shaoran desesperado corriendo hacia Sakura con su pequeño en brazos

Después de un segundo Sango cayo al suelo con el hombro herido dejando ver a Meiling apuntando con un arma mágnum calibre 44 que había sido disparada.

Mei…Meiling…? Sango apenas si pudo reconocer a su agresora

Meiling entro al almacén primero a paso lento, después corriendo al ver que Sango intentaba reincorporarse y tomar de nuevo el arma que segundos atrás había arrojado, pateo el arma lejos de su alcance, volteo a Sango y saco unas esposas

Estas arrestada, tienes derecho a permanecer callada, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra, también tienes derecho a tener un abogado si no lo tienes el estado te proporcionara uno.

De pronto se oyeron un par de sirenas policíacas, Meiling levanto a Sango y la llevo hacia la salida, por otro lado Shaoran bajo a Xiao quien a causa del disparo estaba despierto, Shaoran desato a Sakura y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

_**Volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui **_

_**Tú dime si estás dispuesto **_

_**A intentar de nuevo conmigo un largo camino, **_

_**Si aún eres tú, si ahora soy yo,**_

Estas bien cariño?

Si, Shaoran

Mamá, tenias razón- Xiao se unió a aquel abrazo- mi papá y mi tía Meiling vinieron a rescatarnos

Los cuatro salieron de la bodega, se dirigían al ministerio publico para levantar un acta en contra de Sango.

**Dos semanas después**

La corte entra en sesión- dijo un agente policíaco al mismo tiempo que entraba un juez

Sentaos todos- ordeno el juez

En mis manos traigo la respuesta del jurado sobre el caso de la Señora Sango Li

Se le incrimina de Homicidio calificado contra el ya occiso Hamachi Shirenji, por el intento de homicidio de la Señora Shirenji esposa del occiso, secuestro y privación ilegal de la libertad de la Señora Sakura Shirenji, y del menor Xiao Lang Li, así como de amenazas de muerte hacia ambos. Señora Li pongase de pie

Sango estaba esposada y con un overol blanco se puso de pie para oír la sentencia – La corte a decidido que permanezca indefinidamente en un sanatorio mental ya que su examen psicológico dictamino que padece de sus facultades mentales pero ya una vez que este dentro de ellas será sentenciada a 20 años por el homicidio del Señor Shirenji, otros 5 años más por intento de homicidio hacia la Señora Shirenji, 45 años por secuestro y privación de la libertad. Con un total de 70 años, sin posibilidad de salir bajo fianza, sin olvidar que tampoco podrá ser liberada bajo custodia

_**Como una canción sincera y nueva, **_

_**Tú dime si estás si puedo encontrar, nuestro **_

**_Pasado en tu mirar oh, no, tu mirar, tu mirar no, no, no, no, _**

_**Volveré junto a ti pues te quise y te quiero**_

Un Custodio llego hasta Sango y esposo sus manos sacándola de la sala, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Ieran, así como Sakura y Shaoran estaban felices por fin esa Sango tendría su merecido

Shaoran pidió el divorcio ante las autoridades de Hong Kong y se le fue concedido debido al desequilibrio mental de su ya ahora ex esposa, era más fácil pues solamente se habían casado por lo civil, también había conseguido la custodia absoluta de Xiao Lang Li hijo.

_**Volveré junto a ti para siempre hasta el fin**_

**_Volveré porque en ti queda parte de mi oh oh_**

**_Y al respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad _**

**_Al reencontrar tus manos fuertes otra vez, _**

**_No sentirme siempre frágil como ayer, no, no_**

**Un par de meses después **

**Hospital de Tokio Japón **

La alegría inundaba a la familia Li y no era para menos había nacido uno más de sus miembros.

Toda la familia estaba junta en esta celebración, las hermanas de Xiao Lang estaban ahí esperando a ver a su nuevo sobrino junto a sus respectivas familias, no olvidemos a la heroína de esta historia Meiling quien estaba junto a su novio esperando a conocer a su nuevo sobrino, también se encontraban ahí los grandes amigos de la pareja Tomoyo y Eriol quienes esperaban a un bebe; junto a ellos se encontraba Touya el hermano mayor de Sakura y a su lado estaba su esposa Kago y sus pequeños hijos quienes habían llegado de Inglaterra, el padre de Sakura había muerto un año atrás pero se encontraba ahí Sonomi Daidouji en su lugar, Como también la orgullosa abuela del pequeño o pequeña pues habían decidió no revelar el sexo del bebe, y como olvidarnos de Wein el fiel amigo y mayordomo de la familia quien recibía de nuevo a otro miembro de esta honorable familia, pero sin duda el mas ilusionado y el más orgulloso era Xiao Lang Li hijo, estaba impaciente por conocer a su nuevo hermanito, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el orgulloso padre les dijo que pasaran a conocer al bebe. Entraron y descubrieron que había sido…

**_Tu dime solo si estás dispuesto_**

**_A intentar de nuevo conmigo un largo camino,_**

**_Dime si aún eres tú_**

**_Si ahora soy yo,_**

Un varón!!! – dijo Femei

Es Precioso!!!, al igual que su mamá – ahora era Fanren quien hablaba

Sin duda Fanren – dijo Sheifa dándole toda la razón a su hermana

Kawaii!!!- dijo Futtie

Tiene tus ojos Sakura, los mismos que mi querida Nadeshico – Dijo Sonomi

Nunca pensé que vería al hijo de un mocoso y un monstruo

Que dijiste Touya ¬¬ - dijo Sakura

Bueno tengo que admitirlo el si es lindo

Ay Sakura es DIVINO!!!!!! – dijo Tomoyo

Sin duda cariño, esperamos impacientes ahora el nuestro

Vaya primitos ahora si que se sacaron el 10 con este muñecon jojojojo – dijo Meiling mientras a todos los presentes se les resbalaba una pequeña gotita detrás de sus nucas

Felicidades Cuñadita tu bebe esta hermoso – dijo Kago abrazándola

Señores los felicito por su nuevo bebe que sin duda es un digno descendiente Li – dijo Wein

Ieran se acerco hasta Sakura y acaricio su mejilla

**_Aquellas canciones tuyas, nuestras, _**

**_Tú dime si estás, si puedo encontrar, _**

**_Nuestro pasado en tu mirar oh no… _**

**_Si aún eres tú, una canción sincera y nueva, _**

Mas feliz no puedo estar, eres la mujer perfecta para mi hijo, eres una excelente persona, excelente doctora, amiga y madre, me alegra que seas tu mi futura nuera – beso su mejilla y la abrazo

Xiao ven- dijo Shaoran- ven a ver a tu hermanito- el pequeño se subió a la cama a un lado y observo al bebe

Se parece a mi mami en los ojos y en el cabello no se porque como que esta pelón

Jajajajaja- rienron todos

Eso es porque aun es muy pequeñito Xiao, cuando este más grande tendrá cabello – explico Sakura a su ahora hijo

Bueno y a todo esto como se va a llamar el pequeño monstruo mocoso-

Sakura y Shaoran se vieron por unos segundos y dijeron al unísono

Hamachi…!

**_Tú dime si estás, _**

**_Si puedo encontrar nuestro pasado en tu mirar oh no, tu mirar _**

**_Ya no puedo elegir, volveré junto a ti…_**

FIN….

NOTAS DE AUTORA: ACABE!!! Por fin acabe, que les pareció a todos el desenlace, les gustaría un prologo? lo dejo a votación

Pues aquí acaba una parte de mi vida, y les agradezco a mis mejores amigas: Celi, Rika-Chan, Athena, Ann-Qu, Juda y Belén que me han dado todo su apoyo en los momentos en que mas lo necesitaba y pues ya estoy bien gracias a Dios, ya entendí lo que tenia que entender y ya se que no mas me hago mensa, este que bonito me quedo el fic (vanidosita la niña) SI!! LO ADMITO SOY VANIDOSA!!!

(Aiko Sakura esta feliz salta por aki y por alla y sus amigas se le quedan viendo y llega Celi y le da un coscorron

- AY!! ME DOLIO CELINA!!!

- JAJAJA por andar de loca - Celi se pone en pose de Meiling

- Esta loca vdd - les dice Aiko pero Oh! sorpresa Celi la ve y lo que es peor la escucha y le da otro catorrazo y Aiko y Celi se ponen en guardia un nuevo combate esta por suceder y de repente Aiko Hace una yoko tobi geri combinada con ura maguachi geri pero Celi se quita y la pobre de Aiko se embarra en la pared

- Auch!! Porque siempre a mi!!

En eso llegan Rika, Athena, Ann-Qu, Juda y Belén a levantar a la pobre de Aiko q esta tiradilla en el pisillo, a todas se les escurre una gotilla por la nuca nomás de ver a tremenda preciosidad en el piso

-Athena corre y dice - mama estas bien y Aiko la ve como diciendo y tu quien eres?

- Hoe? - ah si, si estoy bien no te preocupes pequeña que soy tu mama

- por eso me preocupo -dice Athena

- ¬¬ gracias por los ánimos hijita querida

Ann-Qu se acerca y dice - Ay Dios de todas las hermanas que ay en el mundo tuviste q mandarme a esta?

- BUAAAAAAAA nadie me quiere!!!!

Juda se pone detrás de Aiko y zopas le da un sopapo a Aiko y le dice - no sea payasa huerca!

- órale Juda no me quieras tanto

Rika y Belén se paran delante de Aiko y le dicen: animo amiga!!

Aiko lo único q puede hacer es llorar y decirle a Dios gracias por mandarme a estas amigas tan maravillosas y se dan un abrazo y

ya fin….

Bueno niñas esta era mi manera de agradecerles que me hayan apoyado en estos 5 días en lo que andaba por los suelos

Y yo creo que todos los demás se quedaron con cara de y esta que onda?, pues así soy yo de payasita, A mis demás lectores les doy las gracias porque escribo gracias ustedes que me dan la fuerza para continuar escribiendo espero que les gusten mis demás historias y que Dios los bendiga

Ahora los reviews

Celina Sosa: HOLAAA!!!! aki esta para que ya no me des de coscorrones y ya cumplí con mi terapia!! Contenta??!, como viste el capitulo final?, quieres el prologo?

Rikachan: esa Valentina como estas? espero que bien, que te parecio este

capitulo, te gusto el final?,

Athena: Hola Mi niña, hija mía de mi vida y de mi corazón, este una pregunta quien es tu papá¡?

Xiao Lang? jaja, pork no supe, ya sabes como es tu madre de despistada, pues a ver si te gusta este capitulo, cuídate

y estudia pork no quiero hijas burras (andale limosnera y con garrote)

MyBabyGirl: gracias por tu apoyo, se que no me han llegado los reviews

pero en el msn me lo haces saber, que bueno que te guste la manera en que

escribo, pues yo en ello pongo siempre mis sentimientos y lo que siento en ese

instante

Ira: Hola Vico ya por fin llegaste ahora si ya te agradesco que la hallas leido

y que siempre me digas q ya quieres leer más, ah si que dificil es ser yo!!! jajajaja

thanks for all my friend

Kaoru Kinomoto: Servido!!, aqui esta el capitulo sorry por la tardanza y

si tenias razón sobrevivio y ya se armo y se acabo, muchisimas gracias por decir que soy

muy buena escritora, espero y mis demas historias te gusten mucho

HanaKT: Gracias por decir que esta Padriux mi fic, aki esta el decenlace y dime

que opinas de él

Melanie: Que onda we...? no mancho pero si soy malilla, no como crees

primero muerto Hamachi que con Sango, me dolio en el alma matar a mi Hamachi

y tu mas que nadie sabes pork, y yo llore mas al escribirlo, ya los deje felices y contentos

como a ti cierto?, ya ves le toco su merecido a la Sango, jajaj este capitulo fue el mas largo de todos

bye bye, y arriba las guapas o no mel?

Ann-Qu: Esa mi sister, Si soy mala y lo mate pork el amaba a Sakura hasta la muerte y

se me hacia medio mentirosillo si no lo hubiera hecho, y q milagro q me escribiste

ya te olvidaste de tu probre hermana de regiolandia? Ah si que te parece que ya eres tia y de una niña de 15 y yo tengo 17 asu ma... q cosas

Dany: Lo se es lindo, tierno, amoroso, en si el hombre ideal, y pues sorry por haberlo matado

que bueno saber que lo sigues desde el principio, gracias por decir que esta munito, y tienen que sufrir porque

es mas emocionante, ya viste q la encerraron a la mensa por ser mala

ya ves te cumpli no mate a nadie

Danielita: SI!!! ESA SANGO FEA!!! TUVO LO QUE MERECIA!!!, este tuvo de todo pienso yo

sip quedo chevere este no lo crees? muchas gracias por todo

Mooki: MOOOOOOKKKKKKIIIIII!!!!!!!! como estas?, espero q bien, que tal quedo el final? quieres un prologo?

Belen: Que onda Amigoncha del alma!, pues no la mete pero si le di lo q merecia a la #$&&$, oye muchas gracias por todo y que

padre q te guste el ficsillo

Serenity -Princess: hola amiga, pero que padre el final no de que al bebe le hallan puesto Hamachi en su memoria

y por su parte sango recibio lo q le tocaba, lindisimo el bebe de Saku, suerte amiguis

ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que dijeron y esta ya se fue, me falta hacer mi comercial

AIKO & SOSA PRODUCTION

PRESENTAN

DE LAS CREADORAS DE SAIGO NO YAKUSOKU, QUIERO SER, LOS PODERES DEL ORACULO Y EL PODER DE UNA ESTRELLA

LLEGA A USTEDES UNA HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE NUEVA LLENA DE ROMANCE, MSITERIO, INTRIGAS, SUSPENSO

MAGIA, Y ACCIÓN, CREADA POR DOS MAGNIFICAS Y HERMOSAS MUJERES (SIGO CON LA VANIDAD O.O, USTEDES DISCULPARAN)

"EL CASTIGO DEL OLIMPO"

NO SE LA PIERDA, AQUI POR SU PAGINA PREFERIDA DE FICS 

ORALE YA DESPUES DE ESTE GOLAZO QUE ME AVENTE AHORA SI YA ME VOY PORK HAN DE DECIR YA CHALE CON ESTA NO? AHORA SI

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

AIKO SAKURA IKA


End file.
